Legend of the Fox Clan
by jacques0
Summary: The Fox Clan are thought to be a myth, but Yael, the last of her Fox Clan set out of find what happened to the rest of her kin...but as she grow closer to the truth...the danger grew closer to her...
1. Enter Yael, The Nine Tails

**Hey guys, here is a new story from me. This story is not related to the Naruto main story line but it take places in the same worlds with the same characters. They all belong to their creator and Yael is the only one that belong to me. Oh, and this story is a FemNaruto fic.**

**Hope you enjoy it, and review.**

LEGEND OF THE FOX CLAN

One

Enter Yael, the Nine Tails

In the land of the Elemental Nations, Foxes are thought to be a myth…a myth that only a few believe in. It was said that a Fox Clan existed in this land a long time ago, but none of them was seen in the past years…

The power of that mighty Clan was powerful, so strong that the myth was born, a myth that will, one day, take flight into reality.

* * *

"Nagato, are you sure we're going the right way?" the orange haired man asked.

Nagato, the redhead young man who was walking in front of the small group glanced back at him. He was wearing some long cloak over him. Some of his hair was falling in front of one of his eye, only showing one of them. It was a strange eye for it was a purple and filled with rings into him.

"Yahiko, what's the matter with you?" he asked, "I told you that the road will be long."

Yahiko, the orange haired man sighed.

"I know," he said, "But I didn't think it will take _that_ long."

"You have to learn to be patient Yahiko," the blue haired woman told him.

Yahiko glanced toward her.

"Not you too Konan," he said.

The woman chuckled.

"Even so," he continued, "I'm not sure I will trust that old map. I mean, it could have been a fake."

Nagato smirked.

"It's not a fake," he said, "It's one of the few things that I inherited from my parents…"

"But seriously," Yahiko said, "A map that shows the location of one of the hidden Fox Clan temple? How did your father ever come across it?"

"He told me the tale once," Nagato told him, "When I was younger, he told me that a Fox had given it to him."

"But no one had seen them in years," Konan said, "Foxes are thought to be extinct."

"Just because no one had seen them doesn't mean that they _are_ extinct," Nagato told her.

"I just hope you are right about this," she said.

Nagato opened the pathway in front of them and then there in front of them, half engulfed with vines and overgrown grass was the Temple. They were statues of Foxes all around them.

"No way," Yahiko said.

Nagato let out a smile.

"See, I told you," he said, "C'mon."

The trio approached the Temple and stepped inside. Everything around them looked old and worn but they were still standing. Nagato was looking around them with a look akin to amazement in his eyes.

"This is awesome," Yahiko said.

Then Nagato looked at the wall in front of them and he can see something upon the wall.

"There is a seal upon the wall," he said.

Konan approached, standing right beside him.

"A seal? What do you see?"

Nagato narrowed his ringed eyes.

"Something unlike anything I have seen before," he said, "The chakra I see in the seal is also massive…measuring to the strength of five people."

"Wonder what is hidden behind it," Yahiko said.

Nagato approached the wall, before putting his hand into a seal gathering his chakra before putting his hand into the wall.

"I'll try to activate it…," he said.

Then the seal started to shine brightly enough to light up the semi darkened room. Then everything was starting to move around the trio.

"What did you do Nagato?" Yahiko asked.

"I unlocked the seal," the redhead answered, "at least, I think I did."

Then the walls stopped moving until the wall in front of them started to fade away as if it was nothing but sand. The trio watched, as a shadow appeared, a Shadow with Nine Tails swishing behind it.

"No…No way," Yahiko said.

"T…This is…" Konan started.

"Fox," Nagato said, "A Nine tailed Fox."

Then as the light disappeared, the Nine Tailed Fox approached them. Then they noticed that it was a girl, a redhead girl with two pointed tops in her hair. She was completely naked, her hair as red as blood with long nails in both her hands and feet. Her eyes were also red with slit in them. Other features were the whisker mark on her cheeks and her canine well also extended, visible through her open mouth.

The Nine Tailed girl looked straight at them before falling forward on her face, unmoving.

The trio stood there staring at the girl on the ground. Then Konan, walked forward and kneeled beside her. The other two approached, looking down at the girl on the ground.

"Is...Is she alive?" Yahiko asked.

Konan glanced at him.

"Yes she is," she said.

"She must have been sealed in there for a while," Nagato said.

"And we just unsealed her," Yahiko said.

"Yahiko give me your cloak, she is cold," Konan said.

The boy did so and Konan put her cloak around the young Fox's body.

"What shall we do with her?" Yahiko said, "I mean, we can't just take her back to Ame now can we?"

"That's exactly what we will do," Nagato said, "We will take her back with us."

"But…," Yahiko said.

"She is only a child Yahiko," Konan said, as she stood up, with the small body of the young Fox in her hand.

The girl's face was peaceful in her sleep. Her face was fox like in appearance and the two lumps of hair on her head were moving slightly similar to an animal. The blue haired woman was looking at the child's face with a soft smile upon her lips.

Nagato noticed this and knew that Konan was falling in love with the young child. She was always a motherhen to them when they were younger and knew she wouldn't leave the young girl.

"Konan," he said.

The blue haired woman looked toward him.

"We'll take her with us," she said.

"Outvoted Yahiko," Nagato told his friend.

The young man sighed.

"Then if word get out there is a Fox out there, it's on your heads," he said.

The trio walked out of the Temple carrying the young girl in their hands.

"So, what do you think we should call her?" Nagato asked.

Konan looked at the girl in her arms.

"Yael," she said, "We'll call her Yael."

"That's a nice name," Nagato said, "Yael of the Nine Tails."

* * *

**Five Years later…**

On top of the highest tower in Ame, a young figure was seating atop of it. The figure had long flowing red hair and the red eyes were looking at the extension of the land in front of her. Nine Tails were swinging and swishing behind her.

This person was Yael, A Fox with Nine Tails, adoptive daughter of Konan, Nagato and Yahiko. The three people that had found her and free her from the seal that she was bounded to. Yael doesn't remember much of her life before that. From what she had learned from Nagato, she was probably the last of her kind.

The last of the Fox Clan.

But they had taught her many things also, such as how to control her massive chakra and also taught her ninjutsu. She had a massive chakra, more than most Kage leveled Ninja, and can master powerful techniques in a mere whim.

But even when learning all of that, it didn't thirst her need to know about the Fox Clan which the knowledge had been scarce and even the location of the other Temples, apart from the one she had been found in, were unknown.

"I knew I'd found you here," a voice said.

She glanced behind her and found the half floating figure of Konan, paper flying all around her body. She liked the Origami technique that Konan seems to be the sole person to be able to do it.

It was almost like a bloodline to her.

"Konan," she said, smiling at the woman.

"Come down Yael," the blue haired woman told her, "We'll talk then."

Yael nodded before jumping down from where she was, and landing on all four like a cat. She jumped down even further and took hold of the window that lead to her home and climbed in there.

Konan was already there.

"You missed dinner again," she said, holding up a tray.

"Sorry," she said.

The woman looked at her worriedly.

"That was the third time this week you have done this Yael," she said, "What had been bothering you?"

Yael seated down upon the bed, not even touching her food.

"I…I want to find what had happened to the other Foxes," she said.

Konan seemed surprised.

"Why?"

"I just can't seat here in Ame," she said, "I know what you, Nagato and Yahiko had been telling me but, I just don't want to believe I am the only one out there. I _don't_ want to believe that I am the last Fox alive."

"You want to leave?" Konan asked her.

"Not for forever," Yael said, looking at the woman who had cared for her for the past three years, "I will always think of you as my mother and Nagato and Yahiko as surrogate fathers…all four of us are a family. I will be strong for you guys have taught me so much."

"But there are many things that you don't know Yael," Konan told her, "Many things that I wish that you will never know."

"I know mother," she said taking the woman's hands wither her own clawed ones, "But I feel like I have to do this…I have to know."

The blue haired woman touched her whiskered cheeks and said.

"Come with me," she said.

Yael followed her through the corridors and right into the main room of their house. Nagato was with Yahiko talking over something with a map in front of them and the two men looked up at their entrance.

"Konan," Yahiko said, giving a smile, "I see you have found the little rascal."

Yael smiled a little. Yahiko was always calling her that thought it was more of a pet name than anything.

"Is something the matter?" Nagato asked.

"Yael wants to leave Ame to find out what happened to the Fox Clan," Konan told the room.

A small silence fell.

"Really? You want to leave?" Yahiko asked, looking at her with surprise.

Yael nodded.

"But why? This is your home isn't it?" he asked.

"I know Ame is my home," Yael said, "But I want to know what happened to them all. All around the Elemental Nations it is only known as a legend, a myth. But you three know better when you had found me, you know the Fox Clan existed as the tales have foretold…I just want to know why they had vanished and left me behind."

"This is why you have missed so many meals lately," Nagato said, his purple rippled eyes looking straight at her, "You could have just talked to us about it."

Yael looked down.

"I didn't want to seem to be a burden to you guys," she said.

"You're our daughter Yael," Nagato said to her, "Even so, I had a feeling that this will happen sooner or later, so I prepared something especially for you."

Yahiko glanced toward him.

"Is this why you have been so busy lately?" he asked.

Nagato nodded a small smirk growing on his lips.

"Your sword is ready."

Yael quickly approached him and saw that he was holding up a Buster sized sword which had the symbol of Ame engraved upon it.

"It's quite big," she said.

"Give it a few swing," Nagato told her.

Yael picked it up and to her surprise, it was really light.

"Whoa, it's so light," she said.

"I specially made it for you so it will respond to your chakra," Nagato told her, "If anyone tried to pick it up, their chakra will cause the blade to become heavier and heavier until they couldn't lift it at all. That way, only you can wield it."

Yael gives the man a hug.

"Thank you father," she said.

"It's all I can do for you in the journey you're about to take on," he said.

The next day, Yael was now dressed in a black cloak with red clouds upon it, a gift from her mother, Konan to remind her where she comes from and where she would return when this was over.

She threw the straw hat upon her head and Yael of the Nine Tails set out on her journey to find her lost kins…

**This is the first chapter into this fic. Hope you enjoy and review.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	2. The land of Waves

**Hey guys, next chapter in this fic.**

**Enjoy**

Two

The Land of Waves

It had been a few days since she had left Ame. Yael was starting to run low on provision so she had decided to stop at the next town to get some more food and probably a warm room to sleep tonight.

As much as she loved to sleep outdoor, a nice warm soft bed is a nice feeling also.

She had wrapped her tails around her body, a technique she had learned so that she doesn't draw unwanted attention, after all, Foxes were supposed to be things out of legends. The cloak she was wearing was also helping in the disguise also.

_According to the map, _she thought, _The Land of Waves should be the closest place I could refill my supplies and continue upon my journey. _

From the sound of it, The Land of Waves was a fishing town and Yael had to lick her lips in anticipation. She loved fish, always a good snack and within Ame, this was her favorite dish.

_I can already smell it cooking, _she thought, a drool falling from her lips.

"HEY LET GO," a voice yelled.

That snapped Yael back in attention glancing around for the voice, which she found. Two guys, thugs by the looks of it, were harassing a young dark haired woman. She was probably a local of Wave since she can already smell the sea air from where she was.

"C'mon sweetcheeks," one of the thugs said, "How about you just hand it over. You wouldn't want Gato to know of this little disagreement now would you?"

The young woman had started to shiver and Yael had heard enough so she made her presence known.

"When a lady said let go," she said, startling to two thugs, "She _mean_ it."

The two thugs turned toward her. One of them was wearing an eye patch and had tattoos upon his body and a few scars, while the other was wearing a black bandana.

"It's not your business punk," the one with the eye patch said.

"Well, I just made it my business," Yael said, "I couldn't simply walk by here and act like I didn't see anything, so why don't you guys just leave the lady alone and nobody is going to get hurt."

"You don't know who we are?" the thug said, "We are part of Gato's gang, one of the deadliest out there."

Yael wasn't impressed.

"All I see is a bunch of bullies," she deadpanned.

"Why you…?" he said, pulling out his sword, "I'm going to teach you a lesson you aren't going soon forget brat."

"Please, you can't even aim that sword straight," Yael said.

Enraged the thug charged at her and swing the sword at her, but she just side stepped it.

"A frontal attack, any amateur can dodge this," she said.

He continued to attack but Yael was simply dodging them.

"You're not even that skilled," she said as she dodged another one, "Probably stole that sword you're holding there also. I don't even have to pull out my sword to defeat you."

Enraged, the thug did a vertical slash at her, but Yael had simply moved appearing behind him. Then with a strong hit straight to the base of his neck, she brought him down, knocking him out.

"No way…only with _one_ hit," the other thug said, shocked, "You have to be a ninja."

Yael stared at him.

"You're next," she said.

The next second, he was also knocked out and the dark haired woman was staring at her, shock in her brown eyes. Yael removed her hat, showing the woman her face.

"Are you alright?" she asked her.

"I…I'm fine," she said, "Thank…Thank you for the help."

Yael nodded at her.

"But you shouldn't have done this," the woman said, "That is going to anger Gato."

Yael blinked at the name.

"Gato? Who is that?"

The woman face faulted.

"Don't tell me you haven't heard of Gato?" she asked, "He is the head of a ruthless gang of thieves that had been terrorizing the Land of Waves for at least three years."

Yael gives her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I'm kind of a foreigner around these parts," she said, "This is the first time I've ever left my home."

The woman shook her head.

"Are you for real?"

Yael nodded.

"I'm going to Waves," she said, "Mind pointing me in the right direction since you must be a local."

"It's not too far away," the woman told her.

The woman led Yael straight toward the bridge that connected Waves to the main Land.

"But what are you doing all the way out here?" the woman asked her.

"Looking for my Clan," Yael said.

"You're really a ninja."

"Well, I've been trained in the arts," Yael said, "My adoptive Father taught me everything I know. He is a ninja in Ame."

"Ah," the woman said.

The two had now crossed the bridge and had now reached the Land of Waves.

"Well, I must get on home," the dark haired woman said, "My father will worry if I stay out too long."

"Well, I'll find a way to a nearby hotel," Yael told her, "It was nice meeting you…er…"

The woman smiled.

"It's Tsunami," she said.

"Yael," Yael introduced, "It was nice meeting you."

The woman gives her a bow in farewell before starting to walk away. Then, Yael makes her way through the city and her eyes were drawn straight toward a local library. She entered inside of it and walked straight toward the clerk woman.

"Hello there stranger," she said, "What can I do for you?"

"Do you have any books about the Fox Clan?" Yael asked her.

The woman shook her head.

"Sorry, we don't have any," she said, "But I know a place that might have some…it's a Ninja Village mind you…"

"Where is that Village?" Yael asked her.

"It's called Konoha," the woman told her, "A long time ago, it was attacked by a Demon Fox so the subject might be touchy for them."

That shocked Yael.

"Attacked by a Demon Fox?" she repeated, "I thought they were extinct."

"This is what is causing all those rumors about Konoha," the woman told her, "How can a creature that had rumored to have disappeared years ago attack this country?"

Yael was frowning slightly.

"It's a good question," she said, "Thank you for your time."

"Sure no problem, stranger," the woman said before returning back to her book.

Yael walked out of the library, frowning. She had never heard of this before. A Demon Fox attacking Konoha. Konan, or any of the others never did tell her about this…Could Konoha be connected to the disappearance of the Fox Clan?

_Guess I know where my next stop is, _Yael thought frowning to herself, _But first…I need to eat some fish._

* * *

**Unknown Location**

"You two are late," the man said looking up at the two people who had entered the hideout, "Why?"

"Sorry Lord Gato," the one with the eye patch said, "We ran into a ninja on the way here."

"A ninja in those parts?" Gato repeated, "Where from?"

"We don't know but the ninja was wearing a black cloak with red clouds upon it," the other one said, "It's a powerful one."

"Black cloak with red clouds," Gato said, "Interesting…to think a ninja will walk into my territory and think it will walk out without any consequences. It would seem that a trip to Wave is in order."

* * *

**The next day.**

"Keep 'em coming," Yael yelled.

The cook was staring at her with a shocked face not knowing how that girl in front of him just finish a large bowl of fries fishes in so little time. But he was getting good money out of it, so who was he going to judge?

"Right ma'am," he said.

Yael was chewing on the fish's head, the bones cracking underneath her teeth, not noticing the odd stares she was getting from the other costumers. Some of them looked grossed out by how fast she was eating, but Yael didn't care about the looks. She hadn't eaten any fish for a few days and her craving had grown a lot.

"A sweet, sweet fish from the ocean," Yael started to sing, "You are all going to get eaten by meee. Delicious little fishes, all eaten by me."

The cook but a new bowl filled with fishes in front of her and Yael started upon it. Thought, her mind keeps wondering back to what she had learned yesterday about the Demon Fox attacking Konoha. It didn't make any senses to her.

Why would the Fox Clan attack Konoha?

What was the goal behind it?

What did Konoha do to them to cause them to attack?

The door of the place suddenly sprung open and a clatter started to take place as everyone was suddenly frightened by the new arrival. Yael paid them no mind since she was focusing upon her fishes.

"A ninja with a black cloak and red clouds," a voice said, "You must be the one who humiliated my men yesterday."

"Can't talk, I'm eating right now," Yael said, "Can you come by later?"

Suddenly she heard something hard whistling through the air, aiming straight toward her back, causing her to dive sideway to avoid it, but the kunai knife had knocked over the bowl of fishes that she was eating.

Yael stared at the bowl in front of her, the contents spilled on the floor and feel a new kind of anger grew upon her. She glanced backward toward the new arrivals.

"You guys just cost me some money," she said, "How about we take this _outside_?"

The small fat man dressed in a suit smirked.

"Now that I have finally got your attention," he said, "How about a proposition?"

That caused Yael to narrow her eyes at him.

"You must be the Gato I have been hearing about yesterday," she said, "You know, I expected you to be taller, considering how much people fear you, I guess bullies can't have everything."

A thick appeared upon Gato's head.

"Do you want to die _girly_?"

Yael had a feral grin upon her face.

"You couldn't even kill me if you try," she said.

Gato had now a dark grin.

"Then how about a fight?" he said, "Since you seems to like fighting against two people at once, how about you face two of my best?"

"Why would I do that?" Yael said raising her eyebrow at him.

"You'll do it, if you want to save that woman that is," Gato said turning around.

Yael blinked.

_Woman…is he talking about Tsunami? _She thought.

The dark haired woman image from yesterday swam in front of her mind and Yael feel a new level of anger rising through her.

"First you knocked over my bowl of fishes then you're baiting me with a hostage, you really are starting to piss me off Gato."

"Well, it's just a yes or no answer," Gato said, "But the wrong answer's result might be finding what's left of her in a ditch somewhere, and I'll even add the rest of the family as a bonus."

Yael tightened her fists, her nails biting into her skin drawing blood.

"You've gotten yourself a fight Gato," she said, "and if I win, I'll have your head on a spike and your body in that ditch."

**Well...Gato better watch out...Yael is fucking pissed off.**

**Hope you have enjoyed it.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	3. Zabuza and Haku

**Next chapter here.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Three

Zabuza and Haku

Yael was now standing in a large empty space thought it had few patches of water here and there. She glanced up toward where two people were standing. One of them was shirtless with a mask covering his mouth and taller than the other.

The taller one had a large sword on his back, and the younger one was wearing a mask over his face, a mask which had slit upon it.

"You've called us out for a brat Gato?" the taller one said, the annoyance loud in his voice, "I would have expected a fully trained ninja. Not an amateur."

Yael frowned.

"Who you're calling an amateur you eyebrow less freak?" she said.

"I'm sure she'll be quite a satisfaction Zabuza," Gato said.

The man, Zabuza give him a glance before looking back toward Yael.

"At least you've got guts kid," he said, "Calling me a freak."

"I've got nothing to be afraid about you," Yael said, "I thought that I would be fighting against Gato, but he only cowers behind strong people. Men like you make me sick."

"I'm the one with the money," Gato said, "With money; you can get people to do anything I want them to."

"I want double," Zabuza said.

Gato glanced at him.

"D…Double, what for?"

"For calling _me_ out here," the man said, "The Demon Brothers should have been enough to deal with her."

Gato tched.

"Fine," he said, "Just make it quick…I don't want to stay here more than I have to."

Zabuza put his hand in a seal.

"Haku, you can seat this one out," he said, "It won't take long."

The masked one beside him nodded.

Then the air around them started to fill with mist causing Yael to glance around herself, wondering where all that mist was coming from…

_Don't tell me he is generating this mist with his own chakra, _she thought.

"Now, **Hidden in the Mist technique**," Zabuza said as his form disappeared from view.

Yael was now standing with the mist pressing all around her.

_Visibility is up to nil in this mist, _she though, _But I don't need my eyes to fight, after all, my other senses are more developed than a mere normal Human. But even so, I can't take him lightly; after all, he is a ninja._

She put her hand upon her sword handle that was on her back and listened for the sound around her.

"Standing in one place makes you an easy target," Zabuza's voice said, echoing around her.

Yael smirked.

"Then do something about it," she said.

"Eh, _cheeky brat_," Zabuza said, as he appeared right behind her.

His sword swung in the air, aiming to decapitate Yael where she was standing but the girl suddenly dropped down on the ground, causing the man's eyes to widen…

_She was able to dodge me? _he thought, _No one could have seen that coming…_

Yael had drawn out her blade; the one Nagato had made for her and feel it resonate with her own chakra. She spun where she was, the blade slashing through Zabuza's body splitting him into two pieces, water flowing everywhere.

_Wait…water? _Yael thought.

"So easy to fool," Zabuza said from behind her.

Yael hears the blade coming down upon her and used her speed to dodge it, hearing the metal clashed against the ground where she was standing only a second before. Yael slid upon the ground looking at the man in front of her.

"Eh, you _are_ skilled," Zabuza said, his eyes boring unto hers, "You managed to dodge me…_twice_. Not a lot of fully trained ninjas can do that. Maybe you will be a good fight after all."

Yael frowned.

_He used a Water Clone earlier to attack me, _she thought, _He is more skilled than I thought. This guy is a true ninja. Gato must have a hell lot of money to be able to hire a guy like that._

Then Zabuza charged straight at her, dragging his large blade after him and then as he got closer, he spun it around and used it weight to do a fully one eighty, the large blade aiming now straight for Yael who blocked it with her own blade in a echoing clang.

"You are a well trained brat," he said, "We could use someone like you."

"Fight for you guys, no way," Yael said, "I've got my own goal to fulfill."

Zabuza pushed her back.

"You're young to be thinking that far ahead," he said.

Then a voice came from behind Yael.

"But you won't be able to achieve it."

She glanced behind her, seeing Zabuza standing right there with his large sword already raised high in the air and it was already coming down on her head. Yael put her blade upward to block the attack since she won't be able to dodge it.

The Zabuza in front of her charged with his blade aiming it straight toward her…

**SLUCK, Splash!**

Zabuza's eyes widened seeing he had stabbed his own clone.

_What the…, _he thought.

Yael was now standing right in front of him, her hands already finishing seals.

"**Fire Style: Giant Fireball Jutsu,"**

A large blast of fire appeared in front of Zabuza's face, who had no time at all to avoid the oncoming inferno…Then a ice mirror appeared right in front of it causing the flames to hit it but didn't do anything to it.

Yael was surprised at that.

_My fire technique didn't do anything, _she thought.

Zabuza glanced at the masked ninja beside him.

"I thought I told you not to interfere Haku," he said.

"I'm sorry Master Zabuza," Haku said, "But you had no chance of dodging that fire technique, I had to intervene."

Zabuza frowned.

"I'll forgive you this time," he said.

_That girl had used a Substitution technique to switch place with my Clone at the last second, _he thought, _She is no mere amateur, but a fully fledged ninja. I underestimated her, because she was a brat._

He holds up his sword.

"Not bad," he said, "You are more skilled than I anticipated."

Yael stood straight up holding her sword downward, feeling her chakra runs through it. She was facing a strong opponent that much she knew and also, that kid Ice technique…it was not ordinary.

_My fire would have been hot enough to melt steel, _she thought, _yet, it had done nothing to it. That kid is no ordinary ninja._

"Haku, have a go," Zabuza said, "I want to see how fast she actually is."

"Of course Master Zabuza," Haku said before disappearing from where he was.

Yael eyes widened as the kid materialized right in front of her and she blocked his attack with her blade. She noticed that the kid, Haku was using senbons needles as weapon. Then the kid attacked again with a kick toward Yael's stomach that blocked it with her leg.

"You're fast," he said, "But…"

His free hand started to do hand seals that shocked Yael.

_With only one hand?_

The water around them suddenly grew into a large dome of ice needles that covered them entirely.

"You're going to have to die…for that I'm sorry,"

"**Ninja Arts: One thousand needles of death," **

Haku suddenly jumped backward and all of the needles came down toward Yael and then they all fall down, slamming upon the girl, but no blood had fallen out.

_Where…_

Then as the light cleared, Haku thought he saw a flash of red in the mist before a fist slammed straight into his chest sending him flying backward.

_How…_

Yael was standing there, looking wholly undamaged from the attack earlier.

"How…did you…?" he started.

"I increased my speed," Yael said, "If I was an ordinary ninja I would have died back there, but I have something to do before I die."

She glance backward seeing Zabuza coming at her, causing her to block it with her sword.

_It would have been easier to just fight them with my tails, _Yael thought, _but I have to keep a low profile…just as Nagato said. I'll only unleash my full power if I'm fighting for my life…even thought, this is what I'm doing right now._

She dodged another one of the sword strike from Zabuza.

_I know I can defeat them without using the Tails, _she thought, _I just hope I don't get killed for it._

"Haku," Zabuza yelled, "You're going to have to use _it_."

Yael frowned wondering what the two were planning now.

"What are you two planning?"

"Eh, you're one of the first ninja to have ever pushed both me and Haku this far," Zabuza told her, "But even so, this is where you die."

Before Yael could understand what was happening, Zabuza had kicked her straight in the chest, with his strength sending her flying backward and as she was flying, she noticed that they were Ice mirrors were appearing in the sky.

_What…?_

"**Crystal Ice Mirrors," **Haku's voice said.

Then with a speed that even Yael's eyes had a hard time to track, Haku attacked, slashing her all over her body causing the girl to yell out in pain as blood flew from her wounds and even ripped some of her cloak before she fall down on the ground.

Then with a hissing sound, her wounds had started to heal as Yael put herself back on her knees, her red eyes glaring at Haku's image in the mirror.

"Your wounds…they are healings?" Haku said, not keeping the surprise out of his voice, "W…What kind of technique is this?"

"I was always like that," Yael told him, "Even the worse injuries will heal in no time. As far as I know, I'm the only one who is capable of it."

Haku was staring at her.

"Then you are one of _those_ peoples," he said, "The one who share a bloodline limit."

Yael frowned.

"Bloodline limits?"

"A power that runs in the blood of a specific Clan," Haku said, "Only those from that clan will be able to use it. It's similar to my ice technique, a technique born out of bloodshed. We are the same in a way; even so, your heart hadn't hardened enough to become a true ninja."

A feral grin grew upon Yael's lips.

"A true ninja," she said, putting a hand upon her cloak, "I am more than that."

_Sorry Nagato, I'm going to have to use it, _she thought, _If I don't, I might never get out of this alive. I already know my Fire technique won't work upon his ice mirrors. I'm going to have to battle, speed with speed._

Loosening her clothes, Yael untied her tails from her body as she lowered herself on all four, her chakra spiking even higher than before. Red chakra started to appear around Yael's form as her whiskers become more pronounced and her canine grew in sizes. This phenomenon is causing Haku's eyes to widen behind his mask.

_W…What kind of chakra is this? _He thought, _and…are those tails flying behind her? Just what on earth is she?_

* * *

Zabuza who was standing outside of the Ice dome felt the change in chakra.

_That chakra…could it be the girl's? _he thought, _but no normal ninja can change their chakra like that…not even bloodline limits…just who or what is she?_

* * *

Now with her full power released, everything was sharper and clearer for Yael as her eyes gazed straight toward the ninja in front of her.

"**Let's go Haku," **she said.

With that she charged straight toward Haku who threw some senbons at her but Yael moved through them like they were nothing.

_She…She is faster than before…got to move, _Haku thought.

With his speed, the young masked ninja moved out of the mirror at high speed, but Yael saw his every move, and one of her tail lashed out, catching Haku by his leg.

_I…Impossible, _Haku thought, _S…She caught me…with her tail?_

Using her tail, Yael drew Haku toward her and, slammed her fist straight into the young man's face, or mask, which exploded into pieces as he was send flying out of the ice dome slamming through one of the mirror and landing beside Zabuza.

"_Haku_," he yelled, shocked.

"Mas…Master Zabuza," Haku said as blood spilled out of his lips.

Zabuza stared up at Yael who was now walking toward them, the red chakra enveloping her form and he can see tails moving around underneath the black cloak she wore.

_T…Tails, _he thought, _She have Tails…that must mean…Could she be?_

__**Yael had unleashed her overwhelming power...**

**Next time: **Match Conclusion

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	4. Match Conclusion

**Hey guys, here is a new update.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Four

Match Conclusion

Zabuza's hands were now flying through hand seals at high speed before yelling.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu,"**

The water dragon roared as it grew out of the water on the ground and then aimed straight toward Yael who let out a terrible roar, causing the water attack to explode on itself causing it to rain water around them.

_She repelled the attack…with only a roar, _he thought.

Then Yael moved disappearing from where she was before a foot went flying toward his face, forcing Zabuza to block.

"You may have gotten faster," he said, "But you're still an amateur."

"So easy to fool," a voice said, right behind him.

Zabuza turned his head around finding Yael there, her hands landing on a final seal.

"**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough."**

The strong gust of wind sends Zabuza flying forward, slamming upon a tree and sliding down coughing. The mercenary ninja, looked back toward the girl who had the tails flying about her, and that red chakra…

"Just…_who are you_?"

"My name is Yael," she said, "I'm the Nine Tail of the Fox Clan."

_The Fox Clan? _Zabuza thought, _but that's a myth…_

"That's impossible," he said, "The Fox Clan doesn't exist…that's just a legend, a _myth_."

Yael's red eyes stared at his.

"Do I look like a myth to you Zabuza?" she said.

_Could that be why her chakra changed? _He thought, _She must have used her Fox chakra instead of her human one…_

"You have lost this fight, Zabuza," she continued, "Now I have a deal with Gato."

Zabuza stood back up from where he was.

"I'm not done yet," he said, "I can still fight against you."

He made to pick up his fallen sword, only to notice that it was gone and feeling the cold steel against his throat.

_When did she…?_

"If you try to continue fighting against me, I will have no choice but to kill you," Yael said.

"Why wouldn't you do it then?" Zabuza asked her.

"Because I don't have a reason to," Yael answered him dropping his Headhunter sword down on the ground.

Then the girl started to walk away, leaving him to watch her retreating back.

_Is this the reason why the Fox Clan had been so legendary that people said it's a myth, _he thought, _This power…it's truly fearsome._

* * *

Yael picked up her fallen sword and put it back on the hoister that was on her back. Sighing, she wondered what Nagato would have said if he knew she used the red chakra.

_Probably would have thrown a fit,_ she thought, _and Konan would have to calm him down as usual. Those two needs to get married…this is the first thing I'm going to make them do when I return._

She wrapped her tails around her body and now, she had to find Gato after all, and they had a deal. As she walked, she heard Haku said.

"You are one of the Fox Clan," he said.

Yael stopped and gives the fallen boy a glance.

"The last one," she said.

"I was right," Haku said, "We really are alike in a way. I'm also the last of my clan."

Yael stared at him.

"I'm the last one of the Fox race, and you have Humans all around you," Yael said, softly, "No Haku, we aren't alike at all."

The boy closed his eyes.

"Maybe," he said.

"Tell me one thing," Yael said, "Where Gato's hideout is is located. He and I have a deal to finish."

"A couple of kilometers North of here," Haku told her.

"Thank you," Yael said, "and I will appreciate if both you and Zabuza kept this quiet about the Fox clan. I don't need the world to know that the Fox Clan is still alive. Think of it as a gratitude for leaving you alive."

Without waiting for Haku's answer, Yael launched herself forward heading straight for Gato's hideout. She headed through the trees, moving at high speed, jumping from one branch to another.

Then after a few minutes, the hideout appeared in front of her. She frowned to herself before her eyes found two very familiar thugs causing her to grin.

"Hello boys," she said.

The two turned toward her, and Yael was pleased to see fear in their eyes.

"W…What are _you_ doing here?"

"Your boss and I had unfinished business," Yael told them, "and also, where is the woman he had kidnapped?"

"The…the woman?" the one with the bandanna said.

Yael put her hand on her sword handle.

"You guys will answer me now," she said, her feral grin growing, "Unless you want another beating, and this one, will be more painful than last time."

"She…She is in one of the cell," the one with the eye patch said.

"Please don't kill us," the other one said.

Yael smirked before charging forward, knocking them both out. Then she head straight for the hideout and entered it, finding Gato holding Tsunami by the hair and he had at least a good number of people around him.

"We had a deal Gato," Yael told him.

"Well, the deal is off _ninja bitch_," he said, "Since you have taken care of both Zabuza and Haku for me I'm grateful for that."

Yael frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I was planning to get rid of them for a while now," Gato said, smirking a little, "But your arrival was the perfect ruse to do it. Those two think they're all that because they are ninja. And now, I am going to take care of you also."

"Yeah," the group of thugs said brandishing their weapons.

Yael glanced around her.

"Yael, _get out of here_," Tsunami yelled, from where she was.

"Sorry Tsunami," Yael told her, "I told you before, I just can't walk away after seeing what I am seeing here; even so I'll even the odds."

She put her hand into a seal.

"**Shadow Clone technique," **she said.

Then hundreds of Yael popped into existence around her, causing the thugs to step back a little.

"Now, _shall we_?" all the clones said, pulling out their swords.

"Shit, run away," one of the thugs said.

"We'll be killed for sure," another said.

Then they were all running away, as Gato looked around himself.

"Hey, where are you going?" he yelled, "I'm paying you triple your amounts if you kill her right now. Hey…?"

All the Yael simply faded into nothingness.

"So this is the deadliest gang that I have been hearing so much about," Yael said, "Fooled by a simple genjutsu. They're all nothing but bullies."

Then the girl looked up at Gato.

"And now, to take care of the King of Bullies," Yael said, pulling out her blade.

But before she could move, Gato let out an ack sound before blood started to spill out from his lips, causing her to frown a little. Then he fall down on the ground, with knifes all over his back.

Then a ninja appeared in the room. He was dressed all in black, and had a headband with mist symbol upon it.

"We have been trying to take care of him for a while now," he said, "Thank you for your help."

"You're a ninja from the Hidden Mist," Yael said.

"Yes," the ninja said, "Gato had been causing enough troubles through the Land for the past years; it was a time to bring an end to his reign, before he grew too powerful."

Then the man pulled out a scroll and with a poof Gato's body was now sealed within the scroll.

"I will take this back to my Village," he said, "Thank you for your help again in helping The Mist taking care of such a problem."

Then the ninja was gone, leaving Yael to stand alone in the room. She then glanced toward Tsunami seeing that the woman had fallen unconscious. She then picked her up, and walked out of the room heading back toward Waves.

"Thank you for bringing my daughter back safe and sound," the elder man said.

Yael was rubbing the back of her head.

"It was nothing," she said, "Gato had taken her as bait to lure me out, but I'm sure that you won't have to worry about him anymore."

"We won't have to worry about Gato?"

"A Mist ninja took care of him," Yael told him, "I can tell you that Waves will not be oppressed by him anymore."

"Thanks the world for that," the man said, "Even so…is there anything I can do for you?"

Yael glanced outside to see that it was already getting dark.

"You don't mind if I stay the night here do you?" she said, "Just before I refill my supplies and head back out."

"Not at all," the man said, "You may call me Tazuna, I'm a bridge builder."

"Then you may call me Yael."

Tazuna led her straight to one of the unused room in the house, and told her that she can sleep here. Smiling in thanks, Yael entered the room and leaned her sword against the wall. She had pulled out her black cloak, now looking at the damage it had gotten during the fight against Haku.

_I could ask Tsunami to fix it for me, _she thought.

She holds up her bag and pulled out her spare brown one she had always wore when she was in Ame. She pulls it up upon her as she smell the cooking of fish. She left the room and walked downstairs, finding Tazuna seating upon the table and Tsunami was putting up food.

"Isn't it a bit hot to wear such a cloak?" she asked when she noticed it.

"It's a habit from home," Yael answered her.

Her eyes were drawn toward a young boy who was seating beside Tazuna.

"Hey there," she said.

"Hi," he answered him.

"That's Inari," Tsunami told her, "He is my son."

Yael looked at her in surprise.

"You're _married_?" she said, "You look so young. I would have never thought you would be a mother."

Tsunami gives her a sheepish smile.

"Thanks," she said.

Yael wanted to ask about the father, but hold her tongue. She didn't want to bring sad memories to the family around her. Later that night, she was now seating upon the roof of the house, all of her Tails dancing around her as she glanced up toward the crescent moon above her.

Another habit before she went to sleep, she always looked toward the moon, as if it holds answer to what she was looking for.

"Wow," a voice said.

She glanced around at the voice, noticing Tsunami staring straight at her. She had been so in her thoughts that she hadn't heard the woman coming.

"Tsunami…," She said.

"I guess that's why you wear such large cloak upon you," she said, "You're one of those tailed creatures."

Yael looked down.

"Why?"

"My father, well adoptive father really, always told me to wear my cloak around peoples, to hide what I truly am," she said, "I'm never truly myself except at night, when there is no one around me."

"I don't see why you would have to hide yourself," Tsunami said, now confusion in her eyes.

Yael smiled.

"My kinds are supposed to be extinct," she said, "I like to have the world to keep thinking like that. I don't think the Fox clan is ready to come back to the world once more."

"Fox clan?" Tsunami said, "Just as in the stories."

Yael nodded.

"Yeah," she said, "I'm on a journey to find out what happened to them. As to why, I'm the last one…"

Tsunami put a hand upon her shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll find the questions you're looking for Yael," she said.

Yael nodded at her.

"I wanted to thank you again for saving me," she said, "Thanks to you, I've gotten to live with my family longer…well, I'm going to sleep. You may be a Fox but you will still need your sleep Yael."

She nodded, "Keep it quiet will you? about me being a Fox."

Tsunami nodded before walking back inside the house, leaving Yael seating upon the roof.

**This chapter end now...but what will Yael do now?**

**Next time: **Konoha

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	5. Konoha

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Five

Konoha

"I have finished it," Tsunami said, holding up Yael now fixed black cloak.

Yael, who was now wearing her other cloak, took it from her inspecting it.

"Whoa, it's just like new," she said.

Tsunami grinned.

"Think of it as thanks for what you have done for my family and me," she said.

Yael had ended up staying in Wave for a couple of days since Tsunami had wanted to fix the ripped part of her cloak for her. Yael quickly found however that Tsunami can be quite scary when she wanted to be, even more than Konan used to be…

Well, at least Tsunami wasn't a ninja, for if she was one she could have been as scary as Konan was. She had replenished her supplies and had been ready to leave but the young woman was having none of it. Tsunami had literally forced her to stay so that she can fix the cloak for her.

In that time of her stay, Yael had learned what had happened to Tsunami's husband, a man named Kaiza who had been one of the first victims Gato had killed at the beginning of his reign over Waves. By that way, he had ruled over Waves with fear…

That is until Yael arrived and caused him to lose that grip of fear on the people.

"Thanks again for having me in your home, Tsunami, Tazuna," Yael said now dressed in her black cloak, her sword on her back and holding her straw hat in her hand.

"After what you have done for us, and all of Wave," Tazuna said, "It's the least we could do for you Yael."

"The situation will grow from there right?" Yael asked him.

"I think it will be awhile before another Tyrant like Gato tries to take over," Tazuna told her, "Maybe we as the people of Waves will be able to stop it from happening. So where your road will take you now?"

"I'm going to Konoha," Yael said, "It was nice meeting you."

"Bye, Yael," Tsunami said, waving at her, "and come visit when you have time."

"Sure I will," Yael told her, "Your cooking had won me over Tsunami."

The woman laughed and Yael put her hat on her head and with one last wave, she was back on her road again and this time, her destination was Konoha, a Ninja Village. She crossed the bridge arriving back into the mainland and was now walking through her road when she came to a stop, her hearing picking up some movements.

"I already know you're following me," she said, "You might as well come out."

The figure jumped out, landing in front of her in a crouch. Yael feels her eyes widen recognizing the mask instantly. Beside the masked teen, Zabuza stood looking at her.

"Heard what happened to Gato," he said, "Thanks to you we are now jobless,"

Yael frowned at him.

"You're a ninja aren't you?" she asked, "I'm sure you'll find another job soon enough, thought that doesn't explain why you are following me Zabuza."

"Actually, I was waiting for you to go by," he said.

"And why is that?"

"How many tails do you have?" he asked her.

Yael blinked.

"What?"

"Fox kits are born with many different tails," he said, "At least, that's how the stories go."

"Nine," Yael said.

"Nine-Tails," Zabuza said, "The strongest of all the Fox Clan."

Yael frowned slightly.

"Zabuza, how much do you know about the Demon Fox that attacked Konoha?" she asked him.

The mercenary chuckled.

"So you've heard about that," he said.

"Only recently,"

"Information is not well known about it," Zabuza said, shrugging, "Konoha had been pretty tight lipped about it. If you want to know what really happened, you'll go straight to the source itself."

Yael thought about it.

"You're going to Konoha aren't you?" he said to her.

"Yes," Yael said, "It might be the only way I'll find out what truly happened."

"I'll give you a piece of advice, _avoid Konoha altogether_," Zabuza told her.

That caused Yael to frown.

_What is he talking about?_

"What do you mean?"

"Konoha is one of the strongest Nations in the world," Zabuza told her, "Probably _the_ strongest. Even after they had been weakened by the Demon Fox attack, they still remain the strongest. Security had been reinforced around the Village…you will be under their watch the moment you stepped inside of it."

_Meaning I'll have to be extremely careful, _Yael thought.

"Thanks for the advice," she said.

"Eh, don't mention it," Zabuza said.

"Where are you going now?" she asked him.

"We're going to look for more work what else," Zabuza told her, "Let's go Haku."

"Yes Master Zabuza," the masked boy said.

Then they started to walk away.

"Oh, and your secret is safe with us, Yael of the Nine Tails," Zabuza told her.

Then they were gone. Yael chuckled a little before she started to move, heading straight for Konoha.

* * *

**Few days later**

Yael was now approaching a large gate in the distance. Even as she got closer, she can tell that it is enormous, towering above her. She continued to approach it and glanced toward where a man was standing in front of the gates glanced toward her.

The man was dressed in a green flak jacket with blue pants and blue long sleeved shirt. On his forehead, he was wearing a swirling symbol, a Tree leaf symbol.

_They must be Konoha Ninja, _Yael thought, looking at him.

"Halt," the man said approaching her.

Yael came to a stop glancing toward the man.

"What is your purpose here?" he asked her.

"I heard that this Village have quite a rich library," she said, "I have come to check upon it myself and even spend a few days here, I've had a long journey."

"You're a ninja?" the man asked her.

"I was trained in the arts, but I'm part of no Village," she said.

It was technically true since Nagato never had given her a headband.

The man looked at her frowning as if he didn't believe her, but he checked her travel papers and everything was in order.

"Get in," he said, giving them back, "And don't cause any trouble."

Yael walked forward.

"Not planning to," she said.

Yael glanced skyward noticing that it was filled with cloud, but she couldn't smell any rain from the wind meaning it must be simply a cloudy afternoon. She continued to walk into the Village, glancing around herself.

It looked visibly peaceful. There were civilians walking everywhere and going on about their businesses and even children that were running through the streets. The buildings were all designed and colored in bright colors, adding to the cheerful atmosphere.

Then from above the rooftops, she occasionally sees shadow passing meaning it must Konoha's ninjas that were going on about their business. Yael continued to glance around as she walked through the Village, and saw an old lady that was working in front of her shop.

"Excuse me Ma'am?" she asked approaching her.

The old lady looked up from what she was doing.

"Hello there," she said, with a toothy smile.

"I'm looking for an inn," Yael asked her, "Do you mind pointing me toward one."

"There is one just down the street from here," the old lady told her, "It's a blue building with the sign, Konoha's Garden, you can't miss it."

"Thank you, and have a good day," Yael said, giving her a bow.

The old lady nodded at her.

Then Yael made her way down toward the street and her eyes quickly found the inn and she stepped inside. They were few peoples in the lobby; some glanced at her as she walked in arriving in front of the counter.

"Hello," the guy said, with a smile.

"Hi, I would like to rent a room," Yael told him, "For two weeks."

"That will be 542 Ryos," he said.

Yael gave him the money and looked at her money. She was starting to run low on it and maybe while she is in Konoha, she can look for a job…but quickly discarded that idea. She was going to keep a low profile here, and she has to keep being a Fox a secret. Transforming techniques didn't work upon her and that was one of the few techniques that she had tried to learn so that she could go in public, but much to her chagrin, it didn't work.

"Room 202 is open," the man said.

Yael gives him a nod and head straight for the second floor and entering her room. There was a futon and the window was open. She approached it and closed it, pulling the blind close. Zabuza's advice was still running through her mind.

Yael removed her sword, leaning it against the wall and pulled out her black cloak, her Tails unfolding around her body and stretched after being kept under for so long. Locking her room's door, she walked into the bath, taking a nice deep.

A nice shower was great, after such a long journey. Then, when she was done, Yael left her bag in there and left the black cloak in her room's closet. She took her other cloak; the one she had wore when staying at Tsunami's house before stepping out of the room, putting her sword on her back.

She put a seal upon the room's floor, putting some chakra into it, so that she will know where to find the hotel if she ever got lost. With her sword upon her back, Yael stepped back out of the hotel, and decided to go sightseeing.

The most impressive sight in Konoha was a monument in the distance with faces upon them. It had four faces, and Yael concluded they must the past leaders of the Village…

POW!

Something collided against her, and a voice yelled out before falling down on the ground. Yael looked down toward who had run into her and noticed that it was a young boy. He was wearing goggles on top of his head and a long scarf that was tied around his neck.

The boy was looking up at her in shock as if he hadn't expected to run into someone.

"You're alright?" Yael asked as she extended her hand toward him.

"I'm fine," the boy said, "I'm sorry I ran into you lady."

"No problem," she said, giving him a smile, "Just watch we're you going next time okay?"

Then Yael's attention was drawn toward the tree, finding a boy seating there. He was dressed similarly to how the man before was dressed, his dark hair falling on either side of his face, his coal black eyes looking straight at her.

On his forehead was a Konoha headband, marking him as a ninja.

Then Yael removed her eyes from him and turned her attention toward the small boy.

"Do you know a good place to get some fish?" she asked him.

"No," the boy said, "But I know a good place where you can get some ramen."

Yael smiled.

"Show me," she said.

The boy took her hand and led her straight toward a small stand with the world ICHIKARU's RAMEN were painted on in bright letters. It seems they already have some peoples in there who were eating ramen there. The smell was already making Yael's stomach grumble.

"I expected to find Big Sister here," the boy said more to himself.

That caused Yael to look down at him.

"You have an older sister?" she asked him.

The boy smirked at her.

"No, she is the ninja that inspired me," he said, "She is always there eating ramen when she is not on missions or not training."

"Ah," Yael said, "Thank you for your help."

"Okay, bye miss," the boy said before starting to run away.

Yael chuckled a little before stepping inside. A middle aged man was standing in front of the counter, a smile on his face as he saw her enter.

"Welcome to Ichikaru's Ramen," he said.

"Thank you," Yael said taking one of the empty seats, "I'll have the pork ramen."

"Coming up," he said before walking back toward the grill.

As Yael sat there waiting for her food, she listened to the conversation around her.

"My son just moved up at the Academy…" one woman was saying.

"Hokage-sama is not sending me on harder missions," another was saying, "I can tackle a B or an A-ranked anytime."

"The Uchiha Police forces are not yet put upon the case," another voice said, "Must be because of the tension between the Hokage and Fugaku Uchiha."

"Here you go," the man said, putting the food in front of her.

Yael nodded in thanks and started on her food, thinking on how she was going to start her investigation upon the attack upon Konoha by a Demon Fox. But she has to investigate the library first to find if they have any books about the Fox Clan…

Someone took a seat beside her.

"Can't believe that bastard simply ditched me like that," the person grumbled, under her voice.

Yael glanced at the person…

And then froze.

She can't believe her eyes…this can't be possible…

**A new person appear...?**

**Next time: **Enter, Naruko.

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	6. Enter, Naruko

**Hey guys, here is a new chapter in this fic.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Six

Enter, Naruko

Yael was simply frozen where she sat.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing was actually real. But…this person couldn't be a Fox…it just couldn't be.

Firstly, the person was dressed similarly to the ninja she have seen thought her she was wearing an orange black long sleeved shirt underneath it. She didn't have any tail so to speak, but the person's face…her face…

It was similar to hers.

She had whisker marks on her cheeks, her eyes were slightly slanted almost animal like in appearance but instead of the blood red, they were blue. The girl's hair was a spiky blonde and longer reaching her shoulder…The girl had no other indication that she was Fox…

_Then why did she have the whisker marks? _Yael thought, _they're the most distinguishable features of the Fox Clan._

The blonde must have noticed her staring for she stared right back at her.

"What? Something on my face?" she asked.

Yael shook her head.

"No…sorry," she said.

The blonde hummed at that.

"Hey, I don't remember seeing you around here before," she asked Yael.

"I'm new here," Yael said.

"Ah, so you must be a visitor," the blonde said, "Well, I welcome you to Konoha. My name is Uzumaki Naruko, so don't wear it out."

Yael glanced back at her.

"My name is Yael," she said.

"Yael huh," Naruko said, "That's a nice name."

"Thanks," Yael told her.

"Hey, Naruko," the middle aged man behind the counter said, "Back already."

"Yeah it was a simple mission," Naruko said, "Nothing I couldn't handle."

"The usual then,"

"You bet," Naruko said, smirking.

Yael couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"You eat here often?"

"Probably every day of my life," Naruko told her, "Well, I feel in love with Ramen ever since I first ate it. My teammate told me that I might marry a guy named after Ramen. Heck, as if that could even happen."

Yael nodded.

"Those marks on your cheeks," she asked her, "Are they real?"

Naruko touched her cheeks, touching her whiskers.

"Had them since I was a kid," she said.

_Could she actually be one of the Fox Clan? _Yael thought frowning, _but what I don't understand is how she…isn't like me in a way? No tails, no red eyes…anything at all._

"So what brings you to Konoha Yael?" Naruko asked her.

"I'm searching, you could say," Yael told her.

Naruko looked at her, probably not understanding what she had just said. Yael hadn't expected her to anyways.

"You surely know how to be cryptic," Naruko told her.

Yael simply smirked.

The two ate their ramen, though Naruko ate several bowls, causing Yael to stare at her in amazement. Yael knew she is as much of a slob when she is eating fish. The two left the Ramen stand together.

"So you're a ninja or something?" Naruko asked her.

Yael gives her a glance.

"Why are you asking?"

"Well you're carrying a pretty large sword on your back," she said, "Isn't it heavy?"

Yael didn't actually feel the weight of the sword at all. If Naruko haven't mentioning her wearing it, she might have forgotten about it.

"Not really," she said, "Gotten used to the weight I guess."

Naruko smirked a little.

"How about a spar?" she asked.

Yael looked at her, scandalized.

"You want to fight me?"

"Yes," Naruko said, "I was going to train, but my bastard of a teammate ditched me today…when I get my hands on him…I will…"

She started grumbling off again.

"But even so, I can feel that you're really strong somehow," she said, looking at the redhead.

Yael frowned.

"I'm not supposed to cause any troubles," she said.

"Don't worry; I'll handle the politic bullshit," Naruko said, "C'mon, how about it?"

Yael shrugged.

"I don't see why not,"

She might just have told Naruko that Christmas had come early for the girl's eyes light up at those words. Yael didn't understand how something as simple as a spar could have had such a difference upon the girl.

But even so, it had been a while since she had a friendly spar.

A few minutes later, the two girls were now standing in a large open space.

"This is Training grounds for my team," Naruko told her, "So we won't be bothered by anyone…well, as long as we don't go overboard with the spar."

"I don't want to draw any unwanted attention," Yael told her.

Naruko nodded and took a stance.

"You ready," she said.

Yael's hand went straight for the sword handle on her back.

"Ready."

Naruko smirked then in quick succession, send kunai knives straight toward Yael who simply dodged out of the way, not even pulling out her sword. Then she noticed that Naruko had run forward attacking with a kunai in her hand and Yael simply put herself in a taijutsu stance.

_I won't use ninjutsu, _she thought, _I must only rely on my speed and my taijutsu._

She blocked Naruko's attack and to her surprise she poofed out of existence.

_A Clone, _she thought, _Just when did she create one?_

Yael didn't have time to get her bearing when Naruko busted from the ground in front of her, coming up with a punch which she narrowly missed. Then the girl landed on the ground in a crouch.

"Wow, you actually dodged that," she said, "The last guy I got with it, was fooled."

Yael smirked.

"I'm not that easy to fool," she said.

Naruko put her hands into a cross seal and then yelled.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu," **

Clones appeared right beside her and all of them had drawn a kunai. Yael frowned to herself as her hand went for her blade again, waiting for Naruko to attack which the blonde girl did.

With a swig with her sword, Yael destroyed much of the clones and feels her chakra running through the blade, causing it to glow a light blue color. A bunch of Narukos continued to attack her and Yael was using her blade taking them down one after the other.

_At this rate, I might have to use my techniques, _she thought.

When the clones were destroyed, Naruko was flying forward with her kunai in hands and Yael blocked it. Then she felt something pocking her behind her back, forcing her to turn.

"Gotcha," she said.

"How many clones did you make," Yael asked her.

"Close to twenty," Naruko said, "But even so, you haven't use any jutsus or katas."

"I told you, I don't want to draw attention to myself," Yael told her still blocking Naruko's kunai.

"I told you I'll take care of the political bullshit;" Naruko told her, "Fight me for real."

Yael sighed.

"Fine," she said.

Then Yael moved…_fast_.

Her foot stuck out, slamming the clone behind her straight into the chest instantly causing it to poof out. Naruko jumped back from the sudden attack but Yael's hands were already ending their seals.

"**Water Style: Raging Waves,"**

Stream of waters poured out of her mouth creating a large body of water forcing Naruko to fall back even more. Then Yael charged forward, coming straight at Naruko with her sword, causing a line upon the ground as she runs.

Naruko smirked as she pulled out her kunai and then Yael drew her sword form the ground in a vertical slash, forcing Naruko to step back to avoid getting hit and then, Yael quickly bring back the blade, forcing Naruko to roll out of the way.

Using her sword as leeway, Yael launched herself forward aiming a kick straight into Naruko's chest throwing the girl backward as she raised dust. Then Yael landed down on the ground.

"As I thought," Naruko said, holding her chest, "You were strong."

Yael smiled at her as she pulled the sword from the ground and putting it on her shoulder.

* * *

Naruko couldn't believe how hard Yael kicked. The mysterious girl was a strong opponent that much she was sure of and even so…something about Yael seems animalistic for lack of better word. Seeing Yael's strength brought some kind of excitement.

_Not even Sasuke can bring that level of excitement out, _she thought.

But her eyes found Yael's red slit ones, and she felt her body shake with anticipation.

_Just what the hell is wrong with me?_

* * *

Yael was also feeling some kind of strange excitement. She had not felt it when she was facing Zabuza and Haku and definitely hadn't felt it when she trained with Nagato and the rest. She can even feel her Tails twitching against her body as her hands tightened against the hilt of her sword.

_What…What is this excitement in the air?_

A gust of wind blew through the area they were in and then Yael and Naruko charged at each other. Then as the fight resumed, it didn't feel like a fight to Yael anymore. It was almost like a dance, a strange hypnotic dance of clashing steels, as the sword and kunai meet there and again.

Yael jumped over Naruko's head as the girl launched her fist forward and landed right behind her. Then the two simply stood there for a second, back to back breathing heavily.

_Is it strange to feel so completed during a fight, _Yael thought.

Then, as if agreeing to a silent agreement, the two turned around at the same time attacking letting their weapon meet in a clang.

Then blue eyes met reds.

"W…Who are you? Really?" Naruko asked, breathing heavily.

"I was about to ask the same thing, Naruko," Yael said, keeping her voice even despite being out of breath.

Then the two lowered their weapons, their eyes never leaving each other's…it was like a magnet was drawing their faces closer…

"What is going on?"

That startled Yael out of whatever trance she was in, and even Naruko was also blinking. Then the two glanced toward the new arrival.

"What are you doing here bastard?" Naruko asked, pointing straight at him.

Yael recognized him. It was the ninja from the tree. His black eyes narrowed as they landed upon her and even barely noticed the flash of recognition there.

"You wanted to spar against me didn't you?" the nameless ninja said, looking at Naruko.

"You _ditched_ me," Naruko yelled.

"I didn't," he said, "My clan needed me for something…"

"Stop using that same excuse every time," Naruko said, "At least, said you're sorry or are Uchihas too proud for that."

Yael put her sword back in place, sighing. The weird atmosphere that had settled when she was fighting Naruko had all but dissipated.

"Well, I'll be taking my leave Naruko," she said, "Your sparring partner had arrived. It was nice meeting you."

The blonde looked at her, a flash of disappointment was briefly seeing upon her face before she gives her a smile.

"Okay Yael, I'll see you around," she said, "and maybe, show you around the Village tomorrow?"

Yael contemplated the idea. She was staying in Konoha for at least a full week.

"Okay," she said, "I'm staying in Konoha's Garden, room 202."

Naruko gives her a grin and Yael simply walked away thought she can feel the eyes of the Uchiha on her back.

* * *

"What are you doing here anyway Sasuke?" Naruko asked the ninja.

"I heard a disturbance here," Sasuke said, shrugging, "Just thought I'll see what it was. But even so Naruko, you decided to go spar with a complete stranger? What if she was an enemy after your life?"

"I didn't feel any ill intent from her," Naruko told him, narrowing her eyes.

"I don't trust her," Sasuke said.

"You don't trust anybody Sasuke," Naruko told him.

"Kakashi want to see you for more control training," Sasuke told her.

Naruko nodded.

"Then let's go," she said.

**Yay, FemNaruto made her first appearance. Hope you have enjoyed it.**

**Next time: **Mysteries

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	7. Mysteries

**Hey guys, new update here.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Seven

Mysteries

The following day, Yael left the hotel walking through the streets of Konoha. Even as she walked, Yael couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following her. The streets of Konoha were filled with people as always but the feeling was still there.

So Yael gave the area a wide glance.

Most people around her were civilians as far as she could see but it's not like she was going to spot a ninja easily anyway. The Fox girl decided to continue her journey toward her destination which was the Konoha Library. She walked inside and gives it a glance.

They were few people there, and some small kids who had Konoha headband looking through something. They must be Genin from the look of it, but Yael had important business to do as she approached the person behind the counter.

"Excuse me," she said.

The old lady glanced up at her, her thick glasses making her eyes seems wider than they actually are. She blinked a few before straightening up.

"Something you need Miss," she asked.

"Yes," Yael said, "I was wondering if you have any books about the Fox Clan."

She saw a flash of something in the old lady's eyes.

"Sorry, we don't," she said.

Yael had a feeling she was lying.

"It's for important research," she said.

"I said we don't have any, now how about you step out of my Library," the old lady snapped at her.

The old Lady's voice drew some attention toward them and Yael sighed.

"Thank you for your help," she said, before stepping out.

When she was outside, Yael couldn't help but feel something strange was going in Konoha, but she knew she wasn't going to get an answer from this library. She then walked off back toward the hotel, all aware of her shadow.

* * *

Naruko was walking through the streets of Konoha. Her training yesterday went as well as it could have gone and she was getting pretty powerful. Her control was also getting better but it had not being gone as well as she would have liked.

But then, her mind turned back toward the mysterious redhead girl she had met yesterday. Even thinking about the girl causes her to feel a strange excitement running through her body even thought she has no idea why. The girl had been strong enough to match her in speed and Naruko had a feeling that she was even stronger than she let out.

Also there was something about Yael that was…familiar in way.

It was like she had met the young girl before which was strange considering she had never met the girl till they crossed path yesterday at the Ramen shop. She couldn't understand why she wasn't a ninja since she had been trained in the arts.

Then something caught her eyes, causing her to glance toward it.

There was a mass of red hair in front of her in the distance…Could she be…

"YAEL," Naruko yelled.

The red hair turned around and sure enough it was the mysterious girl she had met the previous day. She should have recognized her by the large sword she was usually carrying behind her back. The red eyes found her, and Naruko saw them widen in surprise before a smile worked upon the redhead's face…a completely feral looking smile.

"Naruko," Yael said, when she arrived beside her, "I didn't think I would have run into you again today."

"Me neither," Naruko said, "But I'm glad I did."

That caused the redhead to raise an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Of course," Naruko told her, "I promised you that I will show you around the Village yesterday didn't I?"

Yael looked a little uncomfortable at that.

"Are you sure you're supposed to be doing this?" she asked her, "I'm a total stranger to you Naruko…"

Naruko give her a smile.

"When we fought yesterday," she said, "I didn't know why, but I have a feeling that we were meant to become friends in a way. Even so, you're a visitor, a tourist to Konoha by law, so I'm just doing my duty in showing you around the Village."

Yael still looked uncomfortable but agreed which caused Naruko to beam in happiness before taking hold of the girl's hand and pulling her to follow.

"I'm going to show you my favorite places in the Village," Naruko told her.

And that's exactly what Naruko did. She showed her the Village Hot springs, the Memorial Stone and even showed her the Hokage Monument. And late in the afternoon, found the two seating on a bench beside the lake that ran through Konoha.

"Well how was the tour?" Naruko asked her.

Yael smiled.

"It was a nice one," she said, "Konoha is a big Village."

"Sure it is," Naruko told her, "I can say that I will soon become the Hokage of this Village in the near future."

Yael glanced at her.

"Why?"

Naruko looked skyward.

"Well, Old man Hokage is kind of like a grandfather to me," she said, "He was always talking about how a Hokage has to be an unmoving rock in the tiding waves for the Village. I guess I started looking up to him in a way."

"I'm sure he'll be proud of you," Yael said.

Naruko chuckled thinking about the Old man.

"He already is," she said.

The two fell into a comfortable silence.

"Hey Naruko,"

"Hm,"

"Can I ask you something?"

Naruko glanced at the other girl.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Is it true that Konoha was attacked by a Demon Fox?" she asked her.

* * *

Yael can see that her question had an effect upon Naruko. The girl posture stiffened slightly.

"It was a long time ago," she said, "I'd rather not talk about it."

_Guess Zabuza was right about Konoha being tight lipped about the subject, _she thought.

"Oh," Yael said, "I'm sorry…"

"You have nothing to apologize for Yael," Naruko said looking at her with a small smile, "It's just a bad memory for my Village."

"So you believe the Fox Clan existed?"

Naruko sighed.

"They probably did in the past," she said, and then she glanced at Yael.

"This was what you were searching for isn't it?"

Before Yael could answer, a group of ninja appeared around them, all of them masked startling the two girls and Yael's hand instinctively went for her sword.

"What is going on?" Naruko asked, quickly standing up, "What's ANBU doing here?"

"Naruko, I'm sorry but your friend have to come with us," the Bird masked ANBU said.

Yael frowned.

"Why?"

"It's an order from the Hokage," he said.

"What the hell?" Naruko said, "Why would the Old man got do to with Yael."

"If you want to know about it, you'll have to take it up with the Hokage," the Monkey masked one said.

Seeing the group, Yael knew she would have no chance to fight without having to reveal what she truly was. She removed her hand from the sword's handle. Then the ANBU took hold of her and then exchanged one last glance with Naruko before they started moving at high speed.

When they stopped they were now standing in front of a building seeing a few ninjas glancing at their direction.

"We have to relieve you of your weapons," one ninja said, his black eyes staring straight at her.

Yael put her hand on her sword handle and pulled it out.

"This sword only responds to my chakra," she said, "If anyone else tries to wield it, it will become heavier than anything you've ever lifted before. Just tell me where to put it."

The ninja frowned a little before indicating the direction. Yael put her sword there and was led into an empty room and closing the door behind her. She can already feel her chakra going crazy meaning she won't be able to focus any chakra to do any jutsu.

_Smart, _she thought, _That way whoever they put in this cell is affected by whatever seal they had put upon the room. That way whoever it is won't be able to escape, but I don't understand why they brought me here?_

Yael can now remember Zabuza's warning about Konoha. The mercenary had told her to avoid Konoha. The shadow she had felt today, probably they had been following her ever since then…

_You'll be watched the moment you stepped inside the Village._

_Guess you were right about that Zabuza, _she thought.

Yael approached the seat and put herself down upon it.

She didn't know how long she had stayed in this room but the door had finally opened and a man stepped inside. He was dressed in long white robes and a hat upon his head which had the sign for Fire upon it. He was quite old which a white bear at the bottom of his chin.

This man must be the Hokage that Naruko had told her about.

"My name is Sarutobi Hiruzen," he said, "I'm the Third Hokage of the Village."

* * *

The first feature that Sarutobi noticed is that the familiar whisker features that he was used to seeing on Naruko's face. They were exactly the same, thought the girl in front of her were more pronounced. Also, the girl had blood red eyes which had slit in them and everything about the girl make him think of a Fox.

_No doubt about it, _he thought.

But the question that was bothering him was why now? Why did it take for so long for one of them to show up? What was the girl after?

He then told the girl his name and title, and the girl in front of him blinked, recognition flashing in her eyes.

"You're the one Naruko told me about," she said.

That caused Sarutobi to feel a light surprise. He had expected the girl to recognize him by how the ninja world did, not from Naruko. The ANBU did tell him that they had picked up the girl with Naruko after all.

_That also explains why Naruko was so pissed off, _he thought, sweat dropping a little, thinking about when the girl had come into his office, yelling at him for the capture of the redhead.

"Lord Hokage," the girl said, drawing his attention toward her again.

"What is it?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Depend on what is it?"

"Did a Demon Fox really attacked Konoha?" she asked.

That caused the Hokage to frown slightly.

"Why are you so curious about the Fox Clan?" he asked her in return.

That caused the girl to look down.

"It's…not something that I can trust anyone with," she said.

"Then the details about that day are not something _I_ can trust an outsider with," Sarutobi told her, "I will let out leave the Village with a warning to never return. But if you are seen near here again, I will be forced to use deadly force."

The young girl put her head down and Sarutobi turned around and started to walk toward the door.

"Wait," the girl said.

He turned toward her.

"Yes,"

"T…There is a reason why I want to know about the Fox Clan Lord Hokage," she said, "But…I will only tell _you_ why. I don't want everyone to know about it."

To say the Hokage was curious was an understatement. He looked at the girl frowning slightly.

* * *

Yael can't believe she was going to do this. But she has to know about what happened that day in Konoha. She had to understand why someone of her own Clan had decided to attack the Village.

She put a hand on her cloak's button and started to open it and removed it upon her form. Then, she started to unwrap her Tails around her body, letting them all flying behind her. When she looked at the Hokage, the man's face was showing nothing but shock, his eyes wide.

"This is why I want to know Lord Hokage," she said, "For I am one of the Fox Clan."

"_Impossible," _The Hokage whispered.

* * *

**The Fox Clan Temple**

Two figures were walking straight toward the Temple. One of them was completely hooded while the other was similar to a large Venus plant trap. The two walked through the Temple.

"It does still look the same after so long."

The other figure chuckled.

"It's not like it's going to change," he said.

They entered inside the Temple arriving into one of the large room, and the hooded figure removed his hood, showing his short black hair and the mask he was wearing. It was completely white with a single eyehole.

"What's this?" he said, looking at where the wall was in front of him.

"**Seems like someone got here first,"**

"That's _impossible_," the masked man said, "I went through all that to keep it sealed…how did someone was able to find it?"

"That means the Nine Tails is set loose in the world," the other one said, "**If it was set loose, won't we hear about it?"**

"It's probably back to her Human form," the masked man said, "She only have a part of her power. Zetsu, do you think you can track any residual chakra from here?"

"**I'll see what I can do,"**

The plant like man walked forward and put a hand upon the ground where the seal used to be.

"That seal was probably broken not too long ago," he said, "I can still feel the residual chakra there…**and it will probably lead us, straight toward whom had done it."**

"Good," he said, "I won't let anyone keep the Nine Tails from me; her powers are for me and me alone."

**Enemies appear...**

**Hope you have enjoyed this.**

**Next time: **Return

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	8. Return

**New chapter here, enjoy and review.**

Chapter Eight

Return

Yael can see the man's face whiten in front of her. This wasn't the reaction she had expected from him. She had expected the shock, the surprises and the hasty question similar to how Zabuza did but the whiten face in front of her…definitely wasn't it.

"This is why I want to know why someone of my own Clan will attack your Village," she said.

The man's face hardened.

"So, you have come again," he said.

Yael blinked.

"Again?"

The Hokage looked straight at her.

"You...You have Nine Tails," he said.

"Yes," Yael said, not understanding what the man was talking about.

"The Fox who attacked my Village fifteen years ago _was_ a Nine Tailed Fox," he said.

That caused Yael some shock.

_A...A Nine Tailed Fox…but it couldn't have been me…?_

"But…That's impossible," Yael said.

The man looked at her.

"I was there on that day, young Fox," he said, "I know what happened…what I had seen with my own eyes. It had hunted my dreams for many years, and probably the dreams of the many shinobi who had faced the Fox since that day."

The elderly Hokage sighed.

"Today, I never expected to run into one of the Fox Clan," he said, "For many years now they had disappeared from the world. I had once thought they were all extinct as many people's believe today…at least, until one of them attacked that is."

Yael had put her cloak back around herself, hiding the tails again.

"Did…Did you ever figure out why this attack had happened?" she asked.

The old man shook his head.

"It was a sudden as your revelation to me as being a Fox," he said, "It was probably why we lost many shinobi that day."

Yael put her head down. Could she have been responsible for so many deaths?

"Now I have told you what you wanted," the Hokage continued, "Will you do what I asked of you?"

There was a silence in the room before Yael nodded at him.

"Good, I will have ANBU escort you to your hotel to pick up your things, and to the gates," he said.

Then the man walked toward the door.

"Lord Hokage?"

He paused, glancing back toward her.

"Will you keep it quiet about me being a Fox?" she asked.

He nodded.

"That's the least I could do," he said before walking out.

Then the two ANBU were at the door.

* * *

Naruko was standing there, frowning. She wanted to talk to the old man about what he wanted to do with Yael. What could the girl have done to have to be taken in by ANBU? She sighed, looking out at the window.

And she was having such a great afternoon too, showing Yael around the Village and talking to her. If there is one thing Naruko loved to do, is making friends with new peoples. She already have ton of peoples she knew here in Konoha, but to actually have a friend outside of her Village.

It was exciting to say the least.

Then, her eyes picked up the Hokage walking back toward the main building and she flew down from where she was standing and landed in a crouch beside him.

"Something you needed Naruko?" he asked without even looking.

He probably has sensed her presence earlier.

"Considering you brushed me off earlier," Naruko told him, "Even so, what was the deal with Yael? Is this because of the spar we had yesterday?"

The Hokage glanced at her.

"You fought against her?"

"Not a serious fight, but just a friendly spar," Naruko told him, "If this is about it, I can tell you that I'm the one that told her to fight with me. She didn't even want to draw attention to herself, so if this is about that, then take it out on me old man."

She can see the Hokage doing some thinking.

"No, it's not about that Naruko," he said.

"Then what could it be about?" she asked, wanting to know.

The two had arrived inside the office and the Hokage took up his seat.

"Listen Naruko," he said, "That girl might be linked to the Demon Fox attack on the Village fifteen years previously."

Naruko was shocked.

_She was what?_

"No way," she said, "That can't be right, Yael's about my age."

"Even so," the Hokage said, "I won't take that risk of having her inside the Village; I have ordered her to leave."

Naruko frowned, tightening her fist.

Then she turned around.

"Naruko where are you going?" the Hokage asked.

"To talk to her," she said, before jumping out of the window.

She landed upon the roof below that and then launched herself forward, aiming straight toward the Main Gates. She never would have thought the old man could have done something like this, then again, she never has seen the old man as serious as she had just seem him right now.

_I have to get there and make sure myself, _she thought, continuing charging forward.

* * *

The two ANBU had led her straight toward the Gates she had come through the day before. Yael was now dressed in her black cloaks and red clouds. Her sword was back on her back and she was walking away from the Village. Well, she didn't know if coming to Konoha was either a success or a failure. What she had learned had caused her to feel strangely sick.

_Could this have been the reason she was sealed in that Temple where Nagato and the rest had found her? So that she doesn't go on to attack another Village?_

She didn't like to think that this was the reason…she didn't want to think that…

"YAEL," a voice yelled a familiar one.

She glanced back toward it.

Uzumaki Naruko was standing not too far away from here, breathing heavily. The blonde girl looked straight at her, the determination visible in her blue eyes.

"Naruko," she said.

The blonde approached her.

"Where you really involved?" she asked her, "In the attack against Konoha?"

Yael looked at the blonde in front of her. She couldn't tell Naruko she was a Fox…not after seeing the look on the Hokage's face when she had revealed that.

"I don't know Naruko," she said, "I can't remember anything beyond the past five years. I don't want to think that I'm the responsible for such an event."

The blonde glanced downward a little, before putting up her fist toward Yael surprising the Fox girl a little.

"Put it there," she said.

Yael put her fist against hers and the two stared at each other as a wind blew through where they were standing.

"I know you aren't a bad person Yael," Naruko told her, "Because if you were, you wouldn't have such a beautiful heart."

Yael's eyes widened.

_Naruko…_

"You are my friend Yael," she said, giving the redhead a full blown grin, "You always will be."

Yael stared at the blonde in front of her, and she can feel a tear falling from her eyes.

_Thank you._

"And you'll always be mine," she told the blonde.

Then they lowered their fists.

"You'll be going back home?" Naruko asked her.

"Probably," Yael said, "It was nice meeting you Naruko."

"You too," the blonde said.

Then Yael turned around.

"Goodbye,"

She continued to walk away, leaving Konoha behind.

* * *

**Ame**

Nagato was standing on one of the many towers in the country. The rain was still falling as usual and he was still thinking about Yael. He was also thinking if she was alright. The girl was like a daughter to him.

_It's funny...how fast time goes by, _he thought.

He turned his ringed eyes toward the Village in front of him.

"So _you_ are the one who had freed the Nine Tails," a voice said from behind him.

Nagato turned around, shocked that someone had been able to sneak up to him. He usually was able to feel someone coming a mile away. The stranger was dressed in a black cloak on his body, and a white mask, hiding his face from under the hood.

"W…_Who are you_?" Nagato asked.

The masked man approached forward, stepping on the water.

"You wouldn't care who I am anyway," he said, "but all _I_ care about is where you have taken the Nine Tails?"

_He…he is talking about Yael, _Nagato thought, _Just…Just who is this guy. He was able to sneak up upon me without me even feeling his presence._

"What do you want with Yael?"

"Yael?" the masked man repeated, "So, _that's_ the name you have given her. Different than the one she used to have before…"

Nagato frowned.

_Before?_

"You…You are talking as if you knew her?"

The masked man chuckled.

"Well, you can say we were companions," he said, "Companions fighting for the same goal…even so, I can see why you were able to even see the seal that kept the Nine Tails in place, you possess the fabled Rinnegan eyes."

Lightning flashed in the sky above them, illuminating the hole in the man's mask and Nagato's eyes widened seeing the red and the three tomoe around it.

_He…He got a Sharingan eye…Could he be from Konoha?_

"You're from the Uchiha Clan," he said, "Are you working with Konoha to retrieve Yael?"

At that the masked man laughed.

"Konoha and I went our separate ways many years ago," he said, "I doubt they are even aware that I'm alive…well, most of them anyway. You are going to tell me where the Nine Tails is Rinnegan boy."

Then he charged forward.

Nagato raised his hand and yelled.

"**Almighty Push," **

An explosion took place where the two men were standing minutes before. Nagato had his hand raised looking at the destruction in front of him then to his surprise he saw the masked man was still running toward him.

_Impossible, My Almighty Push didn't have any effect upon him, _he thought.

Then the masked man's hand shot out toward him and Nagato blocked it, feeling the man's hand took hold of him.

"Got you," he said.

Then a vortex started to appear around Nagato's body and the redhead man was surprised seeing that he was getting sucked inside this…_strange _technique.

"**Almighty Push," **he yelled out.

The blast pushed the masked man from him and Nagato used that to jump backward and landing down upon a lower part of the building.

_His jutsu…can he manipulate the space-time continuum? _He thought, _I never came across a ninja who can do it as such skillful level. This man is no ordinary shinobi._

"That was pretty dangerous, and also reckless." the masked man's voice…_coming from right behind him._

Nagato instinctively reacted, turning around and throwing a fist out at the same time. The fist headed straight toward the masked guy's face…and to Nagato's surprise, it went right through the man as if he wasn't even there.

_What?_

Then it went to the other side of the masked man's head, which reacted at that slamming a kick straight into Nagato's chest sending the redhead young man backward. As he flew in the air, Nagato caught hold of his body and spun around landing on the side of the building and sticking there.

_I just went through him like he wasn't even there, _he thought, frowning, looking toward where the masked man was, _could this be the technique he used to get through my Almighty Push?_

Nagato narrowed his Rinnegan eyes.

_Each time he was about to attack me, his body solidified again, _he thought, _and he can also use the space-time manipulation technique probably increasing his speed to abnormal level. I can just say, I'm in a pinch alright._

He stood up.

_With Konan and Yahiko away from the Village on mission, _he thought, _I will have to face him alone and take him down. After all, I'm not the strongest of the three for nothing._

He put his hands together gathering his chakra.

_This way, the Six Paths are my only weapons against him, _he thought, _If I use an elemental technique he might copied it with his Sharingan and repel it against me._

"You are right," he said, addressing the masked man, "I don't care who you are, but there is no way I will let you lay a hand upon Yael, not as long I'm still alive."

"You have quite a bit of control over your Rinnegan," the masked man said, "I like myself a pair of good eyes…let's see how good you are against me."

**A face off...**

**Next time: **The Six Paths

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	9. The Six Paths

**Hey guys, long time since my last update isn`t it?**

**Well here is the next chapter, enjoy and review.**

Chapter Nine

The Six Paths

Nagato frowned to himself. He knew that close combat will be a thought one against this guy. Since the man can turn himself similar to a ghost, meaning he can faze through him like nothing.

_I can hardly face him in long range combat also, _he thought, _most techniques will simply be just wasting chakra. I can say I'm in a pinch alright._

"If you aren't going to do anything," the masked man said, "Then I will attack."

He then jumped forward, heading straight toward Nagato. The latter's hand suddenly split into pieces as missiles popped out of it, and then fired straight toward his attacker. As he had expected it, they phased straight through the masked man and hitting the tower right behind him.

"I thought that you would have learned by now," the masked man told him, "That doesn't work upon me."

Nagato raised his hand toward him.

"I know," he said.

"**Universal Pull,"**

The masked man was drawn toward him.

"What?"

"You have to solidify yourself again to be able to do jutsu," Nagato told him, "And that is your downfall."

_He is smarter than he looks, _the masked man thought.

Then Nagato made to grab him but the masked man simply went through him landing behind him.

"But you're not good enough to take me on," the masked man told him.

Nagato feel something pull against his body, causing him to look down seeing a chain was pulling him by his waist.

_When did he pull out this chain?_

"But now, I have you," the masked man said, "And you're going to tell me where the Nine Tails is one way or another."

"She is my daughter," Nagato said, "I won't give her up."

"Daughter?" the masked man laughed, "The Nine Tails is nothing but a beast. A chakra beast that is to be controlled and it's a wonder she didn't kill you or destroy Ame itself."

Nagato glared at the man.

"You don't know her at all,"

The masked man looked at him, his sharingan eye now visible.

"I know her better than you," he said, "I know the reason why she was sealed inside that Temple you found her in, and since I see you look up so much to her, I will tell you why. I will tell you the bloody past of the one you know as your 'Yael'."

_Bloody past? _He thought.

"A bloody past, what are you talking about?"

The masked man chuckled.

"Since you don't really know anything, let me refresh your memory," he said, "Let me tell you of the past of the Fox Clan."

* * *

"C'mon Yahiko," Konan said, "We have to get back soon enough."

The orange haired boy chuckled.

"What do we have to hurry for?" he asked, "Nagato can handle the Village by himself for a while. Even so, Nagato is the strongest than of the both of us. He can be by himself for a while."

The woman glanced at him.

"I just want to get back home as soon as possible," she said.

Yahiko looked at her.

"Okay, so what's the deal with you and Nagato?" he asked, "I mean, you're going to marry him soon right…or ask him out or something?"

Konan turned a little red at that.

"W...What?"

Yahiko chuckled.

"Hey, I'm not blind Konan," he said, "I see the looks…I can see it on Nagato's face too. He has feelings for you, just as you do for him."

The woman looked a little ashamed at that.

"Yahiko…I…"

"Hey don't worry about it," Yahiko told her, "I…l'm not really mad about it. What can I say in the face of love? Thought I'm really glad about it."

Konan looked at him, surprised.

"You're…glad?"

"Konan, we were all orphans," Yahiko told her, "We never actually have any kind of love from our parents, enough to remember them. All we had for the past years is each other. Thought I can say that you and Nagato will be great parents, after all, both of you raise that little rascal well,"

Konan smiled.

"Yahiko, thank you," she said.

Then in front of them, a plant like form rose from the ground, causing them to stop. Then the plant like thing opened and a man was there.

"Zetsu," Yahiko said, "What are you doing back here? I haven't seen you in ten years."

"**I have felt the chakra, but you and Nagato had done something really bad," **the plant man said.

"Nagato, what are you talking about Zetsu?" Yahiko said, "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything Yahiko," Zetsu said, "**But Nagato surely did. He took something that didn't belong to him."**

"Something?" Yahiko repeated.

"The last of the Fox, The Nine-Tails," Zetsu told them.

_Yael, _both Konan and Yahiko thought at the same time.

* * *

Nagato could only feel shock. There is no way that Yael had done this. This…this wasn't the girl whom he had raised…it wasn't the girl who he found…

"Now you know why she was sealed in that Temple," the masked man told him.

Nagato was feeling only shock…

Flashback

_The young Fox they had decided to bring back was finally awake. They were not in Ame yet, but soon will arrive and he can already smell the rain clouds gathering around them. He looked toward where Konan was seating and talking to the girl._

_Her red eyes were looking at Konan with a cautious gaze. She wasn't afraid but she was cautious as to whom they were. _

"_My name is Konan," the blue haired woman told the Fox girl, "This two are my friends, Yahiko and Nagato."_

_The Fox girl glanced toward Yahiko and then her eyes found him. Nagato can see a slight surprise in those ruby eyes. Probably from his Rinnegan eyes._

"_Do you know what you are?" Konan asked her._

"_Yes," the girl said, her voice was raspy as if not used in a long time, "I am a Nine Tailed Fox."_

"_Are they other Foxes?" Yahiko asked her._

_The girl shook her head._

"_I don't know."_

"_What do you mean you don't know?" Konan asked putting a hand upon the girl's shoulder in comfort._

"_It mean, I don't remember anything of my life before…waking up in that Temple," the girl said, in a sad tone._

_Nagato approached closer to her and kneeled beside the Fox girl, whose tails instantly wrapped around herself as if to shield her body._

"_Don't worry," he said, "Konan, Yahiko and I will take care of you. You will have a new family and we will make new memories together. You'll see."_

_The Fox girl looked up at him, a hopeful look upon her face._

"_You promise?" she asked._

_Nagato smiled. _

"_I promise Yael," he said._

_The girl blinked._

"_Yael?"_

"_That's your name," Konan told her, "The one I gave you."_

"_Yael," the girl repeated._

_Then she grinned, a completely feral grin._

"_I like it."_

_End of flashback_

The masked man approached Nagato, taking hold of the ninja's body.

"You will tell me all," he said.

Then he activated his space time jutsu to absorb Nagato when he felt his chakra diminishing.

_W…What is going on? My chakra?_

He looked down seeing that Nagato had his hand upon him and was absorbing his chakra.

_He is…_

The masked man phased through his form and landed a little farther away from him.

_That was no ordinary jutsu, _he thought, _Could this be one of his Rinnegan ability? This guy has more control over the Rinnegan than I have ever seen…for someone who seems to not have a master to teach him._

"Yael…is not a beast," Nagato said standing up letting the chain fall down around him, "She is nothing but a girl… and I won't let you get in her way. There is no way she had done what you have told me by herself."

The masked man frowned.

"The Yael I know want to live with a family that love her," Nagato continued, his fist shaking, "She want to protect the people that are close to her heart with all her strength."

Nagato raised his head, glaring at the man, his Rinnegan eyes seemingly glowing.

"I won't allow you taking her away from her home," he said.

Then he put both his palms together.

"**Summoning Technique," **he said.

A seal appeared behind him then a large beast appeared there, roaring with three horns upon his head. Then, the best charged straight toward the masked man who simply dodged the attack by jumping over the summoned creature.

Then when he looked up, Nagato was there, flying straight toward him as a long black chakra receiver but he simply went through the man.

"A frontal attack will never work upon me," the masked man.

"That's what I was hoping for," Nagato said.

The masked man looked behind him as Nagato aimed his hand straight toward him.

"**Universal Pull," **he said.

The technique took hold of the masked man who was now getting drawn toward Nagato who threw out a kunai with two paper bombs tied to it.

"Eat this," he said.

The kunai which was aimed straight toward the masked man's head phased straight through him as if he was a ghost, continue to fly straight out of the man's head and Nagato then raised his hand once more.

"**Almighty Push," **

The masked man was thrown backward toward the flying kunai and Nagato put his hand into a seal.

"**Kai," **

Then an explosion took place in the sky as he landed on the side of a building, looking at his feat. Then out of the explosion, the masked man flew out of it before landing on a building. He was favoring one of his arms.

_I got him, _Nagato thought, smirking.

_To be able to wound me, _the masked man thought, _he is quite skilled and with his Rinnegan eyes, he will be able to match me even with my jutsu. His eyes are quite advancement…then maybe…_

Then Nagato's summon came flying toward him, roaring angrily when he suddenly started to do seals.

"**Wood Style: Genesis," **

From below the man, trees grew out of the metal wall, enveloping the creature entirely in a deathly snare.

_He…He can use Wood technique? _Nagato thought, _that's the skill the First Hokage of Konoha was famous for…just who is that guy?_

The masked man jumped straight toward Nagato, and then he simply dashed at incredible speed.

_He…He is coming, _Nagato thought.

"You are a good ninja," the masked man said, "I could have used a man like you."

"I don't work for people who wish for destruction and warfare," Nagato said.

He blocked the kunai.

"I'm a child of war," he said, "An endless cycle of hatred, and needless killing. I will not wish that on any Nations, nor race."

"An admirable goal," the masked man said.

The two continued to fight the kunai and the chakra receiver hitting each other with clangs.

"But there is no peace in the world of ninjas," the masked man said, "Nor there ever be one."

"**Almighty Push," **Nagato yelled

The jutsu caused another explosion sending the masked man backward.

"**Summoning Jutsu," **Nagato yelled again as a seal appeared.

A large brown dog pull out the seal, charging straight toward the masked man, who side stepped it, throwing his kunai toward Nagato who blocked it, causing the kunai to fly sideway.

The masked man put his hand together in a seal and they approached straight toward each other and Nagato threw his hands out catching the masked man.

"What? I…I can't escape," he said.

"This is Hungry Ghost Realm," Nagato told him, "And your soul is mine."

Then he pulled out the man's soul from his body, the blue energy in his hand…

That is until a kunai stabbed him straight in the middle of his back.

"Sorry, but I'm not ready to die yet_," _the masked man's voice said.

_W…hat? _Nagato thought.

**An unexpected ending...**

**Next time: **A crying Rain

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	10. A Crying Rain

**Hey guys, here is a new update in this story.**

**Hope you enjoy**

Chapter Ten

A crying Rain

Nagato spat out blood from his mouth, not understanding how he had been hit, he just couldn't understand…

"How…? I hold up your body," he said, "I pulled out your soul."

"I sprung a trap and you fell for it," the masked man pushing the kunai in the wound even further, causing Nagato to gasp out in pain.

"A…A trap?" he hissed.

"You wounded me," the masked man said, "Something that most can't even do. You are too dangerous to be kept alive, since you probably already figured out how my technique works."

Nagato looked toward him.

"Then…how did you escape my Hungry Ghost Realm," he said.

"A genjutsu," the masked man said, "The last me you had seen was the genjutsu, a false reality you might say. But it was too powerful, so I had to sacrifice one of my Sharingan to be able to do it."

"Guess that's the price you have to pay," Nagato told him.

"But I'm sure that your Rinnegan will be good enough to replace it," the masked man said.

Nagato removed himself from the kunai and fell forward on one knee.

"W…What the…my body?" he said.

"Your wound will keep you alive," the masked man said, blood all over his robe, which the falling rain was somewhat washing off, "I don't want to kill you straight away after all, I have to know what you have done with the Nine Tails."

Nagato looked at him blood falling from his lips.

"I…I would tell you nothing," he said, "I'm not betraying my family."

The masked man put his hand into a seal.

"I wasn't asking you," he said.

His Sharingan transformed into another.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Konan frowned to herself. Someone was after Yael, but that also mean that Nagato will be a target.

"Yahiko," she said, "We have to get to Ame fast. If whoever Zetsu work for is after Yael, he will surely target Nagato."

"You're right," Yahiko said.

"Nagato won't stand a chance against him," Zetsu told them, "**Your friend is as well as dead."**

Konan tightened her fist.

"Nagato possess the Rinnegan," she said, "He won't go down as easily."

"I guess that's how he was able to unseal the Nine Tails," Zetsu said, "Even so, the Rinnegan might be little challenge…"

Konan feel a chill at those words. There never was a ninja which was strong enough to face Nagato equals in strength. If that guy was as strong as Zetsu said…

_No, I will have faith in Nagato, _she thought, _He will not die…not yet._

Then beside Zetsu, a wobbling started to appear and then a man appeared there, dressed in a wet cloak thought it had some trace of blood upon him.

_It can't be…_

"The Nine Tails is no longer in Ame," the masked man said, "She left them about a week ago."

"Guess we keep looking for her," Zetsu said, "so what about them?"

The masked man glanced toward both Konan and Yahiko.

"Let them live…after all, the Rinnegan user will need someone to bury him," he said.

"_You bastard_," Konan yelled.

But he simply disappeared from sight, gone from their sight alongside with Zetsu.

"Konan," Yahiko said, looking at the woman.

But Konan had already disappeared from sight, and he was right on her tail, as they make a mad dash back toward Ame. They didn't stop even as their breath draw short, wanting to know for themselves if what the man had said is true.

They arrived in Ame in a few minutes and Konan headed straight for the home, she Yahiko and Nagato shared the past years finding no one there.

_W…Where could he be? _She thought.

"He must be at the Watch tower," Yahiko said, "He usually go there when he is alone in the Village."

Konan nodded and the two headed toward where the watch tower was situated and when they arrived, they already noticed damage of the battle that had surely taken place.

"Nagato," she whispered.

"KONAN," Yahiko yelled from a little way away to the left, "I FOUND HIM."

The blue haired woman approached where Yahiko was and then her eyes were instantly drawn toward the body upon the ground. She recognized the cloak which was now red with blood which were pooling around the body. She approached slowly, her eyes disbelieving to what she was seeing.

Then she saw his face, his deathly pale face…and her legs gave out falling down on her knees. The tears were already falling from her eyes as she watched her dead friend upon the ground…

_No, _she thought.

She noticed also that his eyes were missing; empty sockets were there which also explained the blood on his face.

"He took Nagato's eyes," Yahiko said, the anger evident in his voice, "That son of a bitch."

Konan cradled the man's face on her lap, his head rolling sideway. Then the sky above them started to growl with thunder.

"Nagato…," she whispered.

Her tears became incontrollable as she sobbed, her friend's head against her chest as the rain started to fall.

* * *

Yael opened her eyes.

The young Fox blinked glancing around herself. She didn't know at first what woke her up, and then her attention was drawn toward the window of the hotel room she was staying in. Outside, it was pouring rain.

She walked toward the window, her eyes watching the rain outside. It reminded her of Ame, since falling rain was as familiar as waking up in the morning in that country. She remember something her adoptive Father, Nagato had once told her.

_Flashback_

"_This rain, is always falling," the man had told her as the two of them watched the world outside, "It's similar to the endless tears that had never fallen for those who passed away during the Ninja Wars. Born out of war, you will know the true value of life and you will want to cherish it with all your heart."_

"_Like Yahiko, Konan and you did?" she had asked._

_Nagato smiled._

"_Yes, like we did," he said, "We fight to protect Ame to ever feel such pain again. We fight for peace. Even as we did so, the comrades of those who we killed will want revenge against us, and the cycle will continue."_

_He turned his gaze toward the rain._

"_And endless cycle of hatred, that's what the Ninja World really is, Yael, always remember that."_

"_I will…Father,"_

_Nagato put a hand on her head._

"_Good girl,"_

_End of Flashback_

Yael glanced at the window.

_Don't worry Father, I will be home soon, _she thought, _and we will protect Ame together._

The next day, the rainfall continued and Yael hadn't expected it to be blown away in one night. She approached Ame's borders, and wondered what she would want to talk about with her parents.

She didn't find much about the Fox Clan as she had expected, thought she did discover the Demon Fox attack against Konoha but that had been a dead end as well, even thought she did meet some interesting people such as Tsunami, and her family, Zabuza and Haku and…

Naruko.

Thinking about the blonde girl, Yael wondered if the girl really was one of the Fox clan, but even so, it still doesn't explain why the girl didn't have any tails. The Hokage's warning however had been clear, to stay away from the Village or she'll be killed…

_A Nine tailed Fox attacked Konoha, _she thought, _But…could it really have been me?_

She was the last one of her Clan after all, and she had been sealed up in that Temple for god known how long.

_But no one in Konoha know what really happened that day the Fox attacked, _Yael thought, _Even if the old Hokage knew…I doubt he would have talked it with me. I'm a reminder of what caused his Village to suffer heavy losses._

Then Yael blinked, noticing that she was getting closer to Ame's border so she jumped down from where she was running and walked straight into the country and arriving soon enough in the Village.

As the rain continued to pour, Yael noticed a paper angel had been put out in the rain by the homes making her frown slightly. She wondered what had been happening in the Village in the three weeks she had been gone.

She made for the home she and her family had shared and as she approached, she noticed that the house was dark, meaning no one was home.

_Where could they have gone? _She thought.

Yael stepped inside the house glancing around the place. It looked relatively the same as she had left it.

"I'm home," she yelled out.

She removed her cloak and her hat as she looked around the house.

"Father, Mother, Yahiko?" Yael yelled walking inside, "Anyone home?"

She received no answer.

_I guess I was right in thinking that there was no one here, _she thought, _I bet they're all at the Watch Tower._

She walked back toward the door, putting her sandals back on and he cloak before heading straight back toward the main Village, deciding to go by the rooftops as she usually does. But as she neared the tallest tower in the city, she noticed damages had been done to it.

_What could have done this? _She thought.

She flew straight into the large hole and landed there, glancing around herself.

"Yahiko," she called, "Father, Mother?"

Yael ran straight toward the room but the Tower seems to be devoid of life also.

"Where is everyone?"

The young Fox sighed, then she approached the opening on the tower, looking down toward Ame below her, when a new scent hit her nose…a rusty metallic scent…

_T…That's blood, _she thought, _where does it coming from?_

"Yael?" a surprised voice said.

She turned around.

"Yahiko," she said.

It really was the orange haired man who looked truly surprised to see her.

"You're back already?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I wanted to come home," she said, "But I couldn't find you guys anywhere. Where are Mother and Father?"

Then, she noticed the look of sadness crossed Yahiko's face.

"Yahiko…is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yael…," he said slowly, "I…I don't know how to say this."

Yael turned toward the opening.

"What happened here?" she asked.

"An attack," Yahiko said.

"Attack?" Yael, "Who was it? The old Regime?"

Yahiko shook his head.

"It wasn't them," he said, "Even if it was them, I don't think they would have reached this place."

"Then who was it?"

Yahiko shrugged his shoulder.

"It was a masked man," he said, "He came looking for you."

That floored Yael.

"Looking for _me_?" she repeated, "But…I haven't done anything…"

"That man knew also that you are a Fox," Yahiko said.

"W…What did he wanted with me?"

Yahiko shook his head.

"I don't know," he said, "I and Konan were away from the Village in a mission at the time."

Yael frowned.

"That would mean...Father had fought against him, hasn't he?" she said, "I'm sure he would have won. Father is the strongest ninja in this Village."

She glanced toward Yahiko who had looked away at the "Father" word.

"Yahiko…where is my Father?" Yael asked him, her voice low.

The man didn't answer.

"Yahiko," she yelled.

"Nagato died yesterday," Yahiko told her, "He died…fighting that masked man."

_Nagato died._

_He died._

_Father died._

"No…," Yael said, "No…he he couldn't have…he is one of the strongest ninja…he wouldn't have died…He _couldn't_."

Yahiko took Yael in a hug.

"I'm sorry Yael," he said, "I…I'm so sorry."

The young Fox returned the hug, the tears falling from her eyes.

**The news reaches Yael...what awaits next?**

**Next time: **Crimson Rain

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	11. Crimson Rain

**Hey guys, here is the next update in my fic.**

**Enjoy and review**

Chapter Eleven

Crimson Rain

The young Fox removed herself from Yahiko's hug. Her tears had long since dried up from crying so much. She looked up toward the man who had been a surrogate uncle to her.

"Where…Where is he?" she asked him.

Yahiko sighed.

"Come with me," he said, "I'll lead you to where he is buried."

Yael nodded.

"Thank you," she said.

Yahiko simply nodded before flying out of the tower into the rain outside, Yael only put her hood up before following after him. The two flew out of the large tower, and Yahiko led her straight toward the side of the village.

It was a wide plain, which was all turning to mud thanks to the falling rain, and Yael blinked noticing that a figure was standing in front of a grave. As they got closer to the figure, she realized that it was Konan, her mother.

The two of them stood behind Konan who was looking at the grave in front of her, not even acknowledging their presence. Yael then stepped forward, removing her hood letting the rain fall upon her face.

"Mother," she said.

Konan glanced back at the voice. It break's Yael's heart to see the sadness in Konan's face, as her red eyes looked at her.

"Yael," Konan whispered.

She approached and took the Fox in a hug, and Yael returned it. She feels the woman's shaking form in her arms, and she simply comforted her best she could.

"I'm sorry Mother," she said, "I'm sorry I wasn't here."

Konan removed herself from the hug.

"It's not your fault Yael," she said.

"But that masked man came looking for me," Yael said, "If I was there…"

"You would have been in that man's clutches," Konan told her, "Nagato sacrifice himself to protect you…his family. That's all you will have to remember of him."

Yael nodded, feeling tears falling from her eyes as she watched the grave that was behind Konan. She approached closer to it, not able to think that the man who had raised her and taken her in is underneath this patch of earth she was looking at.

"He was the strongest of all of us," Yael said, "He shouldn't have died first…He was to protect Ame, bringing peace to his loved home. This isn't fair…_it's just not fair_."

Her yell echoed around them, as Yael fell down on her knees, putting her fist down on the soft, wet muddy ground. She can feel the rain drenching her more than she was already was. Tears were falling from her eyes, as she clenched her fist in the mud.

Yael feels a soft hand on her shoulder and knew that Konan was the one kneeling beside her, and then felt the woman's arms encircled her form until she was leaning into her, the tears continuing to fall with the falling rain above them.

* * *

**Konoha**

It was unusual for Konoha to be experiencing rain this time of the year. It had not being falling strong but it had started to rain, a light drizzle causing the sky overhead to darken considerably and it had done nothing to help the Hokage's mood.

Sarutobi had been shaken ever since the redhead had showed herself up as one of the legendary Fox Clan. A Nine tailed Fox, after all, the same number of tails of the Demon Fox which had attacked his Village. He kept wondering if he had made the right choice, causing the girl to leave the Village.

Sarutobi was never one to judge with one glance, but he was still a human being and being human means making choices, even if it feels wrong to you. He was still feeling a little afraid of the girl, knowing that she was a Nine Tailed Fox. What if the girl had come back to finish the job that hadn't been done fifteen years ago?

He knew he was been unprofessional about the situation but, even so, one couldn't help but wonder about the, what ifs of that situation…

"Well sensei, you look like you're deep in your thoughts," a familiar voice said.

Sarutobi glanced at his window finding a man seating there. He had long white hair and was wearing a red coat over his green shirt a large scroll, horizontally set up on his lower back.

"Jiraiya?" the Hokage said, "I didn't know you were coming back."

The man called Jiraiya glanced back toward the old man, giving him a grin.

"Well, Konoha is my home no matter how long I stayed away from it," he said.

He stepped inside the office and his clothes were lightly wet from the rain outside.

"I would have expected you to be at the hot springs," The Hokage told him.

"I went there first," Jiraiya said, a wistful look in his eyes, "But…it was all empty. This weather is getting in the way of my research."

The old Hokage chuckled.

"You haven't changed one bit," he said.

"Well, changing is overrated," Jiraiya said, "After all, if I did change, then Icha Icha wouldn't have been created."

The old man shook his head.

"Well, what brings you back here?"

"I have some information that I would like to share with you," Jiraiya told him.

The air in the room was suddenly serious.

"Then tell me," Sarutobi said.

"A rumor that my spy network had picked up," Jiraiya told him, "Well, I don't usually pay attention to them but this one sound legit. The rumor is that Ame had lost a powerful leader figure in the past few days."

"He died?"

"Killed," Jiraiya said, "This leader seemingly had kept the peace within the country. The news of his death could bring about another revolution or a civil war within the country itself."

That caused Sarutobi to sigh.

"The last civil war this place had been during the Third Ninja Wars with Hanzo the Salamander," Sarutobi said, "But he was killed wasn't he?"

"Hanzo is dead," Jiraiya said, "But some of his die hard followers didn't. They are probably going to jump at the chance to seize power."

"Anything Konoha can do?" the Hokage asked him.

Jiraiya shook his head.

"If you send Konoha ninja in, it might be the sparks to start an all out civil war," he said, "The sides might think the other send out for outside help."

"So we can't send them help," he said.

"I said you can't send in full squads," Jiraiya said, "But one or two ninja might do the trick, with me as the first."

"Who is the second?"

"Naruko Uzumaki," Jiraiya told him.

The old Hokage let out a sigh. He should have known.

"You know, I don't really appreciate you taking Naruko along one of your crazy adventures whenever you're around," he said.

Jiraiya smirked.

"I've taught her load every time," He said, "I'm just going to help her hone her information gathering skills. I won't actually have her in the front lines if a civil war does break out. This time, I might even land her a hand in controlling that chakra she had been trying to control with Kakashi."

Sarutobi looked at him.

"Speaking of that chakra, Jiraiya…had they have been any strange rumors about the Fox Clan?" he asked.

That caused some confusion.

"The Fox Clan?" he repeated, "No…not really. Why, did you get some info?"

The Third sighed.

"Just something that had been bugging me for a while," he said.

Jiraiya stared at him for a few moments before nodding.

"Okay, so I have your approval about taking Naruko on this mission with me right?" he asked.

The Third sighed.

"Yes, just don't get her involved into the politics of another country," he said.

Jiraiya gives him a large grin.

"Hey don't worry sensei, she got me to look after her," he said before jumping out of the window, "Thanks again.

The Third sighed.

_Telling me not to worry with that big smile on your face Jiraiya, _he thought, _that is the thing that _makes_ me worry. Even so, I'm sure you can teach Naruko what she needs to know…only if you weren't much of a peeping tom._

* * *

Naruko herself was in the training field, going through a taijutsu fight against one of her clones. She had put a good number of chakra in it so that it would last longer than ordinary clones, and since the clone was actually her, she can feel that they were both evenly matched.

_As expected, that bastard Sasuke bailed out on me again, _she thought, angry at the raven haired guy.

She dodged an attack from one of her clone, and jumped back sending out a few kunai toward it. As she has expected, the clone used one of her knife to block all of the kunai and then her eyes widened seeing a paper bomb attached to one of them…and it was already smoking.

_BOOM_

The small explosion took place as Naruko was suddenly assaulted by the memories of her clone. Naruko smirked to herself, since she had just tricked her clone into blocking. She moved toward it and went to pick up the fallen kunai.

"Well, look like I missed out on some fun," a familiar voice said.

The blonde turned toward it.

"Pervy Sage," she said.

"Damn it, stop calling me that," Jiraiya said.

"Well went you quit being a pervert, then maybe I'll consider," Naruko told him.

"Not on your life," Jiraiya told her.

"Then you're Pervy Sage," Naruko said, pointing straight at him.

The white haired man shook his head.

"There is no arguing with you is there?" he said.

Naruko simply grinned.

"So, why are you here?" she asked, giving the man a curious glance.

"I've come to take you with me," Jiraiya said, "We're going on a mission."

That caused Naruko to stare at him in surprise.

"A mission? What kind of mission?"

Jiraiya was now looking serious.

"Information gathering," he said, "I'm going to teach you some of those skills. The land of Rain seems to be on the brick of a civil war, because of the death of a powerful leader. It seems without him, they won't be peace in this Land."

"Okay sure, I'll come with you," Naruko said, "I least I'll be kept busy instead of staying in the village…say, Pervy Sage, the old man allowed it right?"

"Of course he did," Jiraiya told her, "You're important to the Village Naruko, I'm not just going to steal you away. C'mon, go get ready, we'll leave soon."

"Hai," Naruko said.

* * *

**Ame**

It had been a few days since Nagato had died, but to Yael it felt like years. The young girl was seating at the spot Nagato used to occupy when he was thinking. She had a large view of the entire Village of Rain in front of her. It wasn't raining now, as patches of sunlight busted through the gray clouds above them.

The young redhead Fox glanced back hearing footsteps behind her.

"Mom," she said.

Konan approached and seated beside Yael.

"How are you feeling?" Yael asked her.

Konan give her a weak smile.

"I'll be alright," she said.

Then Konan's eyes were then filled with tears.

"Just thinking about him…it makes me want to cry," she said, "He had always been the one I could rely on when things get tough. I never got the chance to tell him about my feelings for him."

Yael gave the village a glance.

"I think he knew," she said, "Dad I mean…I think he knew how you feel. Well, even Yahiko could see it. I thought you would have told him while I was gone."

"I just didn't have to courage," Konan said, "and now…it's too late."

Yael glanced at her mother, putting an arm on the woman's shoulders, comforting her best she could. They stayed there for quite a while before someone approached them. It was Yahiko, dressed in a black cloak upon his form, and on his face was uneasiness.

"What is it Yahiko?" Konan asked him.

"I've got some bad news," he said, "It seems that someone had leaked out that Nagato is dead to the Village."

**Bad news...What would happen next?**

**Next time: **Akatsuki

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	12. Akatsuki

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this story.**

**Enjoy and review...**

Chapter Twelve

The Akatsuki

Yael was shocked hearing that. Why would someone leak the news about Nagato's death?

"Who could have done something like that?" Konan asked.

"I don't know," Yahiko told her, "Even so, with the news that had leaked, we're going to have quite a bit of problems."

"Problems?" Yael asked, curious.

Yahiko give her a glance.

"I forgot that you don't know about how Ame used to be," he said, "It was after that Nagato took us to the Fox Temple."

"Used to be?"

"War was the only thing going on in this country," Konan said, "For years, we were the battleground for the Great Ninja Wars. Because of that, many ninjas fought for power in a country that was already ravaged by death and destruction."

"It's hard to think Ame used to be like that," Yael said, looking out to the large city that expended from the Watch Tower, "It's always so peaceful."

"Thank to Nagato Ame finally knew peace," Yahiko said, "Thanks to his Rinnegan power, a lot of people chose to support him and he put an end to the civil war and destroyed the old Ame country."

"He truly was powerful," Konan said, the sadness heavy in her voice.

"But he defeated the old Rain," Yael said, "Why would it be trouble if they announce his death?"

"Yael, Nagato was the only force that was stopping a civil war from breaking out," Yahiko said, "The only reason that Ame stayed peaceful was because of him. The old Regime might try to seize power again if the news reached them."

"And we'll be back where we started," Konan said.

Yael put a hand on her head.

"That doesn't sound good," she said.

"You're right Yael," Yahiko said, "its not good for Ame if we go back into a civil War. This is the reason why I'm gathering the _Akatsuki_."

Yael frowned at the unfamiliar name.

"Akatsuki?"

"A group Nagato founded," Konan said, "It's the people who supported us. They are old ninjas from the original Ame…before the first civil war. They give us a hand in the past. If Ame is going to be pulled into another civil war, it might be a good idea to call upon them."

Yahiko nodded.

"Let's hope they'll land us a hand a second time," he said.

"They have to," Yael said, "If they supported Nagato plan of peace, they will want the peace to last."

"See to it that they arrive by the end of the week," Konan told him, her face masking her emotions, just like a ninja.

"Sure," the young man said, before walking off.

He continued to walk away.

"Yahiko," Yael asked.

The young man turned his head toward her.

"What is it?"

"Who do you think leaked the news of Father's death?" Yael asked, "We were the only ones aware of it."

Yahiko had a serious look upon his face.

"I can think of who," he said, "But even so, there is no way we can catch up to him right now. All we can do now is to gather the Akatsuki."

Then the young man was gone, leaving the two to stand watching over the large village.

"Hard to think we are going to be drawn toward an era of war again," Konan said.

"Who is against us?" Yael asked.

"The Old Regime," Konan said, "At least, that's what Nagato used to call them. They're what's left of Hanzo's forces."

"Hanzo?"

"Hanzo the Salamander," Konan told him, "In his time, he was an Icon in the Ninja World. He was quite a monster. He was influential also. This was one of the main reasons he had gotten so many followers and was their leader.

"Influential, huh?" Yael repeated looking down toward the Village.

"Something on your mind?" Konan asked her.

"No, it's nothing," Yael told her, " It`s just there is something that I feel that I have to do."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"So, what the Land of Rain is like?" Naruko asked.

Jiraiya gave her a glance.

"You're curious?"

Naruko gave him a glance.

"Yeah," she said, "I mean, I never went on missions there. Thought, I knew that it had a history of civil wars in the past."

Jiraiya smirked.

"I'm impressed," he said, "You've been studying or something?"

The blonde girl blushed a little as she glared at him.

"Hey, I'm a ninja now," she said, "I want to know about the different countries for if I have a mission there, I want to be prepared."

"Hey I don't blame you," Jiraiya told her, "It's a smart thing to do as a ninja."

"So, are you going to tell me about Ame?" Naruko asked him.

Jiraiya thought about it, glancing toward the sky.

"It rains a lot," he said, "The last time I went there was during the Third Ninja Wars. My team was sent to neutralize a powerful enemy there. But we all failed to do so, and lost many good ninja that day. The ninja we went to face was probably Kage level…maybe beyond that. I was only a Jonin back then…so we were pretty unmatched."

"He took down an entire squad of Jonin by himself?" Naruko asked, not keeping the amazement out of her voice.

"Yeah, he was pretty powerful," Jiraiya said, "But he died a few years ago, thought the news about his death is unclear at most for I know it will take more than one man to kill Hanzo."

"Hanzo?" Naruko repeated.

"Hanzo the Salamander," Jiraiya told her, "That was he was known as."

Naruko frowned.

"I`ve heard that name before…," she said.

"I won't be surprised if you did," Jiraiya told her, "He was an icon during his time, a legend even now that he had died. As you know, legends are hard to come by and one of those legends was once a Konoha Hokage."

"The Fourth Hokage," Naruko said.

Jiraiya smirked.

"Even so, legends aside, how is the chakra control coming along?" he asked.

Naruko frowned.

"It's…hard," she said, "It will be great if I had a teacher who actually knew how to control it."

Jiraiya nodded.

"A teacher about that unusual chakra," he said, "Not that we can find one alive since the entire Fox Clan went AWOL."

Naruko nodded thought her mind instantly went to the mysterious redhead she had met a few days before. She also remembers the strange thing that had happened when they were sparring against each other. She couldn't help but blush at it.

"Thinking about that boyfriend of yours?" Jiraiya asked, a light teasing tone in his voice.

Naruko was instantly brought to the present.

"B…_Boyfriend_?"

"That Uchiha kid in your team," Jiraiya asked her, "Drawn to the heartthrob of your class."

"Sasuke is not my boyfriend," Naruko told him, "I never did see what girls see in him anyway."

Jiraiya stared at her.

_This girl…, _he thought.

"Then what were you thinking about?" he asked.

Naruko looked down.

"It's…something strange happened to me the other day," she said, "Well, it was during a spar and there was one moment when it became almost like a dance of some kind…"

That got the man beside her curious.

"A dance?"

Naruko nodded.

"I couldn't really explain it," she said.

Jiraiya frowned.

_A spar similar to a dance, _he thought.

"Were you doing it consciously?" he asked her.

Naruko looked at him in slight confusion.

"What?"

"The dance you mentioned," Jiraiya said, "Where you doing it consciously like you were aware of what you are doing during that time."

Naruko thought hard about it.

"No…I don't think so," she said, "It was almost…natural I guess."

"Who was your opponent?"

Naruko smiled at the thought.

"Well this redhead girl came to the Village," she said, "She was called Yael and she had those red eyes…everything about her was kind of animalistic somehow."

"Hmm," Jiraiya said, "Where is that girl now?"

"She left," Naruko said simply.

Jiraiya had a feeling that it had more to it than that and put it away as a mental note to ask the Hokage about it.

"Why are we going to Ame anyway?" Naruko asked him, changing the subject.

"Information gathering, as I told you before" he told her, "Ame is one of the industrial traders to our Village. If it went to a civil war, it will be a bad blow to our industrial commerce. We may be a Ninja Village Naruko, the land of Fire is not."

Naruko nodded.

"So when will we get there," she asked.

"Probably in two days," Jiraiya said, "Depend on the weather conditions."

"Then let's get a move on," Naruko said, "I want to have this mission over with."

Jiraiya laughed as Naruko charged forward.

_She may have grown up, _he thought, _she is still a brat. I hope you never lose that childish innocence within you Naruko._

"Hey wait up Naruko," Jiraiya said, "I'm still the leader of this two man team."

* * *

The Akatsuki had been gathered and Yael wasn't surprised to see that most of them seemed to be around Nagato's age. They have some younger people with them, and all of them wore black cloaks which were soaked since once again, it was a rainy day.

"Yahiko," one of them said, "It's good to see you again…even though it's not the best circumstances."

"Nice to see you too," Yahiko said.

The members seated down upon the chairs that was around the table, thought some of the chairs remained empty.

"It appears that some of us aren't coming," one said, one which had pale skin and hair.

"It had been almost thirty years since our last meeting," another said, looking quite old.

"The situation is quite dire," Yahiko said, "The news of Nagato's death had hit us all hard, but we must not let the peace he had given us disappeared."

"The only reason the peace had lasted as long as it had was because they feared Nagato," another said, this one with bright red hair, "With his Rinnegan, Nagato's power was feared and respected. With Nagato dead, they won't have anything to fear about Akatsuki anymore."

"But we must fight against them," Yahiko told the group.

"Fighting them will drag us back into another civil War," the pale face said, "We don't have any choice in that."

"Nagato offered us peace," Konan said, "So you will do nothing against them to preserve that peace."

"Nagato was a legend of his own," the redhead said, "The Old Regime will have powerful ninja of their own."

"We have strong ninja," Yahiko told him, "The Akatsuki was a feared force in the past. We can still be that force today."

"Without Nagato," The pale face said, "We can never be as feared as we were."

_CRASH_

Everyone's attention was drawn toward the sword that had smashed through the table. It stood straight almost like a cross with the symbol of Ame upon it.

"All of you," Yael said, "You are all a bunch of cowards."

The group looked upward toward the ceiling toward Yael. Some of them had surprise on their faces seeing her here, a single shape in the shadow with two glowing red eyes.

"When I thought of the people who have fought beside my father," she continued, "I never expected to see a group of cowards that don't want to fight for something they have done in the past."

"Your father…I didn't think Nagato had a brat," the Pale face said.

Yael jumped down from where she was seating landing beside her sword in a crouch, dressed in her black cloak with red clouds, then she stood on the table.

"All of you," she said, "You don't deserve to be called Akatsuki."

"Yael," Konan said.

"This is not of your affairs, brat," the redhead said.

Yael took hold of the blade and turned it toward the man, her red eyes wide with rage.

"My father wanted to keep the peace alive," she said, "But at his death…all of you isolate the peace he wanted to keep to this country. All of you don't even stay in Ame anymore. You have no idea what my Father sacrificed to keep this country what it is today. If you don't want to help, I will keep it safe on my own."

"Who do you think you are?" the old man said, "You're only a child. You may be a ninja, you can't fight against the old Regime alone? What makes you think anyone will follow you."

Yael glanced toward Konan and Yahiko but mostly Konan.

_Flashback_

"_I will reveal myself as a Fox," Yael said._

"_What?" Konan said, shocked, "Why would you want to do that?"_

_Yael stood in the rain, looking out toward the Village._

"_It's partially my fault that Nagato had died," she said, "He wanted to protect me from that masked man. In his honor, I will take over from here for him and become this country's protector. For long he had told me to hide in the shadows, but I can't hide who I am forever. I will have to reveal myself sometimes in the following days. If the Akatsuki aren't cooperating, then I will force them to cooperate."_

_Konan smiled._

"_You really are Nagato's child," she said, "I'll stand with you every step of the way Yael, and I will protect you with my life."_

_Yael looked at her giving her a smile._

"_Thank you mom,"_

_End of flashback_

Yael noticed the small smile Konan send her way. She took hold of her clothes and pulled them off, the nine tails suddenly springing from behind her giving an ominous aura.

"Because I'll give the Old Regime a new reason to fear the Akatsuki," she said.

**The Nine Tails is revealed...**

**To be continued**

**AN: Well, the Akatsuki in this story is not how it is in the manga and anime, they are more like a rebel force...i don`t know if i will make it into something similar as the manga thought...but should I do it?**

**Let me know in your reviews.**

**Next time: **Gathering

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	13. Gathering

**Hey guys, new chapter**

**Enjoy and review**

Chapter Thirteen

Gathering

A silence fell upon the group, all of them staring straight toward Yael, more likely toward the Tails that were behind her. Most of them were speechless, seeing a being that was once thought to be a myth right in front of them at this moment.

"Impossible," a voice said.

"How did Nagato…," another started.

Yael put a hand on her sword and pulled it out of the hole on the table.

"I`m Yael of the Nine Tails," she said, "The last of the Fox Clan…and I will fight for the land my Father had kept safe for all these years."

Yahiko stood up.

"Yael, what are you doing?" he asked.

Yael gave him a side way glance.

"I won`t accomplish anything if I stay into the shadows," she said, "I only did what Nagato asked because I respected him as Father. His wish for peace within Ame has become mine."

Yael aimed the blade toward the member of the Akatsuki that seated in front of her.

"And I'll be damned if I seat on the side and let this land be drawn into another war because you are too afraid to act."

The Pale face chuckled.

"You have a good determination Fox girl I give you that," he said, "But even so, you don`t have the experience in leading a force."

"Yahiko will take the lead," Yael said.

Yahiko give her a surprised glance.

"Me?"

Yael nodded.

"You have the experience of the previous civil war along with Nagato," Yael said, "You will make a better leader than me. I never wanted to lead in the first place; I only wanted to bring Akatsuki back together. Even if you don`t want to fight alongside us, I will face the Old Regime alone."

"You probably are able to achieve such a feat," the redhead said, "From the legends, the Fox clan are said to be extremely powerful and to be able to crumble mountains and cause terrible hurricanes and tsunamis."

Yael gave him a glance.

"Even so," she said, "Will you join us?"

Pale face smirked.

"Well, this might be fun," he said, "It`s been a while since I actually fight in a true battle, I`ll see that my men are ready Yahiko."

He nodded at him.

"I`m curious how Nagato was able to find one of the Fox Clan," Pale face said.

"It`s a story for another time," Konan spoke out, "Now, we need to gather our forces and get ready to protect this Land."

Pale face nodded but keeps his eyes upon Yael frowning. The girl simply stared at him for a while before taking her blade and walking toward Konan. The Akatsuki had rejoin them even thought it wasn`t all of them.

But at least they had help.

"You`ve done well," Konan said, putting a hand upon Yael`s shoulder.

"I`ve only achieve the first hurdle," Yael told her, "The rest, is up to them."

* * *

Yahiko was glad that Yael had been able to bring the Akatsuki back together. He owned her a big bowl of fish, that much he was sure off. This wasn`t the time as he focuses himself on the matter at hand. He gave the other people a glance.

"So what is your plan Yahiko?" the redhead asked him.

"We need to be aware that the Old Regime will attack," he said.

"I can place a couple of spies around to keep an eye out," Pale face said to him, "It`s one of the most sure way to be aware of the information that is swirling around."

Yahiko nodded.

"That is a good strategy but they must be aware that the Old Regime might be aware of spies," he said.

Pale face smirked.

"It will be no problem Yahiko," he said, "My spies are the cream of the crop."

Yahiko frowned at him.

"Let`s hope they are," he said.

None of them was aware of the face that had grown out of the wall above them. A face that had green eyes and hair with one white side and one black one.

_Seems that everything is moving along nicely, _he thought, _Best go alert him._

He then disappeared into the wall once more.

* * *

He appeared into the cave. Standing there, with his back against him was the masked man who had attacked and killed Nagato, the mask hanging on the wall as the man had both of his hands toward his face.

"You have good news Zetsu?" he asked, without turning around.

"Leaking the news of Nagato`s death has been a good idea," Zetsu told him, "**The Nine Tails had returned home."**

The man raised a hand toward the white mask and put it on his face before turning around. A single hole showed the three tomoe Sharingan.

"Has she now," he said.

"What do you think we should do now?" Zetsu asked him.

The masked man glanced at him.

"I think a little visit is in order," he said, "After all, it had been a long time since I`ve seen my old friend."

"Will that be wise?" Zetsu asked him.

"Eh, I won`t be seeking out a fight," he told Zetsu, "Blame it on curiosity. That Rinnegan User told me how she had changed. I want to see it for myself."

Zetsu stared at the man as he started to disappear into a vortex until he was gone.

"This is not a good idea is it?"

"**I just wonder what he is up to? He can capture the Nine Tails any time he wishes now that he has the Rinnegan."**

"Even so, his body might be still adjusting with the Rinnegan…so looking for a fight might still be a bad idea."

"**Probably,"**

* * *

**Night**

Yael was seating upon the roof of Nagato`s watch tower. The sword was planted upon the ground beside her. Her hood was up as the rain continued to fall, thunder roaring in the dark clouds that were passing above in the sky.

But the young Fox girl mind was far from the location she was looking at. Her mind was upon her surrogate Father, Nagato, and how untimely his death was. The man was one of the most powerful ninja she knew…how is he that he dies first?

She tightened her fist.

_Don`t worry Father, I will keep your home safe, _Yael thought, _That`s what you will want me to do…as your daughter._

She sighed, her red eyes looking out toward the Village below her.

"So your name is Yael now isn`t it, Nine Tails?"

Yael suddenly turned around, her hand automatically going for her sword and swinging it toward the voice. The sword cut through the air aiming toward the stranger when something strange happened.

The sword went through his body like he wasn`t even there.

_W…What the? _She thought.

She jumped backward from him, narrowing her red eyes.

He was masked, a single eyehole upon the mask as he stood in the rain. He had his hood up shadowing his head.

"How do you know what I am?" she asked him, her sword at the ready.

The masked stranger let out a soft chuckle.

"You and I go way back Yael," he said, "Even so, The Rinnegan User had told me quite a lot about you….before I killed him that is."

Yael`s eyes widened.

_This man…_

She tightened her grip around her sword as red chakra started to appear around her form.

"You…it was _you_," she said in a cold whisper.

The masked man stayed silent thought his Sharingan Eye narrow slightly.

"_**YOU KILLED MY FATHER**_," Yael yelled out, crimson chakra pouring out of her form in her rage.

She launched herself forward toward him to slash him in the face with her sword but, she simply went through him, her attack slamming against the ground behind him causing a large crater to appear there.

Yael turned around, growling but noticed that the man was holding upon her chakra with his hand, the red glow forming a line toward her.

_What…how is he?_

Then the man formed a seal with his hand and wood grew out of the ground, snaring around her form holding her in place. Yael struggled against the bind around her form but it was no use.

_Damn it, _she thought.

"**Seal,**" the masked man yelled out.

Suddenly the red chakra around Yael diminished, causing the girl to look at herself in surprise wondering what was happening to her chakra.

_What the…, _she thought.

"I told you before didn`t I?" the masked man said approaching her slowly, "You and I go way back. Even so, I haven`t come here to fight against you."

Yael glanced back up at him.

"Why have you come here then?" she asked him.

He had come to a stop in front of her, and Yael can see a red eye with three tomoe around it staring straight into her own.

"The Rinnegan User had told me a lot about you," he said, "I just wanted to confirm it for myself…and it seems he was right in a way. You truly don`t remember anything from before you were unsealed from the temple."

Yael stared at him.

"You know about the Temple?"

At that the masked man chuckled.

"I was the one to leave you there," he said, "I sealed you within that Temple but I never expected a Rinnegan User to find it, let alone free you from the Seal I placed there. I also didn`t plan on the possibility that you have lost all of your memories."

He glanced toward the Village.

"Capturing you is not a priority at the moment for you don`t remember anything," he said, "If I try to do it now, the fight might alert unwanted attention and I`m quite at a disadvantage at the moment."

Yael stared at him.

"But why?" she said, "I`m at your mercy right now."

The masked man chuckled.

"I will let you come to me," he said.

Yael narrowed her eyes.

"Why would I do that for? You killed my Father," she snapped at him.

The masked man turned toward her, his Sharingan eye staring straight into her eyes.

"You will come looking for me Nine Tails," he said, "I have something that you value more than anything. The mystery as to what happened to the Fox Clan that caused them to disappear into legends."

Yael feels a shock running through her.

_He know about the Clan?_

"You…You know the truth?"

The Sharingan eye started to spin as the air around the man started to tremble.

"I know it," he said, as his body started to disappear, "and that thirst you possess for the truth…will lead you straight to me."

And like that he was gone, leaving Yael there ensnared by the wood which becomes more like normal trees. Yael feels her chakra return to her body and she used it to snap out of the holds.

_Why would I go to him? _She thought _He killed my Father._

_He also knows about the Fox Clan. Isn`t that why you had left the Village?_

Yael tightened her hand.

"_I will rather stay ignorant of the truth than to go to my Father`s killer,"_ she growled never noticing the rock`s crater were starting to levitate behind her.

**Anger... what will Happen now?**

**Next time: **Infiltrating The Hidden Rain

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	14. Infiltrating the Hidden Rain

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this story.**

Chapter Fourteen

Infiltrating the Hidden Rain

The rain was falling over the large lake that was on the outpost of the Village, causing the water to sway lightly over the shore. Then out of the water, a frog appeared. The frog was bright orange looking out toward the city in front of it before opening the mouth.

Than a hand came out, a human hand followed by the head and the entire body as Jiraiya came out from inside the frog. The white haired man stayed crouched on top of the water as another figure came out of the frog behind him.

"No matter how many times we do this," Naruko said, "I`m still weird out by it."

Jiraiya glanced back at the blonde girl, chuckling.

"You`ll get use to it after all, that`s what happen when you`re a Frog Sage."

The girl glanced at him, her blue eyes narrowing slightly before looking back toward the Village in front of her.

"So this is the Hidden Rain," she said.

"Infiltration complete," Jiraiya grinned, "Now let`s get some of those cloak on so we don`t soak to the bone."

The two quickly walked toward cover and Jiraiya pulled out a scroll as Naruko kept a look-out. He unsealed two cloaks from it and he looked up toward the girl.

"Hey Naruko, take off your headband," he said.

She glanced at him.

"What?"

"Look this is infiltration mission," Jiraiya told her, "We can`t let people know what we really are. We have to pass off as civilians. If any of the ninja from both sides caught sight of us, they might think we were called as outside help and can ignite the civil war."

The blonde girl frowned a little before nodding at him. Then she removed her headband from her forehead letting her hair falling down in front of her eyes. Without the headband, her hair seemed spikier than it was before.

Jiraiya was looking at her with a surprised look on his face watching the bangs that had fallen on either side of her face.

"What?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Nothing," he said, "Here."

He threw her one of the cloak which Naruko quickly put on and Jiraiya put his own on. He then sealed the headband and the rest of their stuffs inside a scroll which he hid within his clothes.

"Well, we`re set up," he said, standing up.

Naruko glanced at him as she threw her hood up.

"So what now?" she asked.

"Now," Jiraiya told her smirking, "Now we go exploring."

The two set off under the rain again, making their way inside the Village. Naruko kept glancing around as the peoples walked by them and she wondered where they were going to start the mission.

"Notice anything?" Jiraiya asked her.

Naruko blinked, glancing at him.

"What am I suppose to look for?" she asked.

"C`mon now," he said, "You might have noticed something odd."

Naruko glanced forward again, looking for anything that seems out of place. She notices that the street were empty of people, probably from the falling rain and her eyes found the paper Angel that seem to be hanging on the side of a few buildings…

"I wonder what that paper Angel is for?" she asked.

"So do I," Jiraiya told her, "Probably had something to do with their leader dying."

Naruko frowned.

"Well, from here on out, we are going to split up," Jiraiya told her.

"Why?"

"That way we might gather information faster," he told her, "be careful okay, don`t draw any attention to yourself in any way. A civil war is brewing so the suspicions of foreigners might be strong so keep an eye out."

Naruko nodded at him.

"So where are we going to meet?" she asked him.

"Join me by the water were we came out from the sea in two hours," he told her.

She nodded.

"Alright," Jiraiya said giving her a tap on the shoulder, "Remember what I said…don`t draw any attention."

"I know Pervy Sage," she said, sighing.

The man smiled at her before walked down one of the street opposite of where she was. Naruko glanced down the street and started to walk the opposite direction. The rain continued to fall as she approached; glancing left and right from where she was walking until a noise up ahead drew her attention.

An old woman had dropped a case and apples were rolling in the wet grounds away from her. Naruko instinctively approached forward and picked up the fallen apples from the ground and approached the old lady.

"Are you okay Madame?" she asked.

The old lady looked up at her.

"Thank you," she said, giving her a smile, "My old age is catching up to me and this rain is not making it any easier."

Naruko put the apples back into the box they had fallen out of.

"How about I gave you a hand?" she asked the old lady.

She gave a small chuckle.

"Well, thank you for your help young lady," the old lady told her.

Naruko picked up the box that had fallen and she followed the old lady through the street. They reached a small fruit shop which the old lady approached and pulled out her keys. Naruko noticed that she had the white paper Angel hanging in front of her house similar to other places in the city.

"I don't mean to pry," she started up, "But, what does the Angel mean?"

The old lady turned toward her.

"It`s a sign of respect," the old lady told her, "Nagato-sama had kept this country out of civil war for many years…it is a shame that he had died. From what I`ve heard he was only in his thirties…"

"He is the leader that died," Naruko said conversationally.

"Hai," the old lady said, "I may not be a ninja but rumors have it that Nagato-sama had powerful eyes. It was probably with it that it had kept Ame safe from harm. Lately, things have been brewing again you know."

Naruko glanced at her, her eyes sharp. Could this be about the civil war the Pervy Sage had warned her about?

The old lady stared straight at her.

"Most people may not have noticed it but I do," she said, "Nagato-sama dying and then another rumor about the old Regime on the move…those aren`t coincidences. I feel that another civil war is going to take place once more."

_This old lady surely know a lot of what`s going on around here, _Naruko thought.

Suddenly another person appeared from over Naruko`s shoulder, startling the young girl out of her wits. She hadn`t even felt them approach. A blue haired woman stood there with her hood up. She had strange ambers eyes that were showing someone who had experienced some emotional pain but she was hiding it well enough from her face.

"Hello, Saya-obachan," she said.

"Konan-sama," the old woman cried, "You`re early today."

The blue haired woman, Konan, gave out a soft smile that didn`t reach her eyes.

"My daughter just returned home," She said, "Since she had been staying with me lately, I see that I purchase her favorite fish pasties."

"I see, how is Yael?" Saya asked.

Naruko blinked at the name, the image of a redhead girl popping in her mind.

"She is well," Konan answered her.

Naruko decided that it was time to leave.

"I`ll be taking my leave," she said.

Saya turned her attention to her.

"Here my girl, have an apple as a reward," she said giving her one.

Naruko smiled at her in thanks before walking away thought she can feel Konan`s gaze upon her back.

* * *

_That girl…she is a ninja._

That was the thought on Konan`s mind when she watched the hooded stranger walked away. She wondered if that girl was part of the old Regime, but the girl didn`t seem to recognize her if she was part of it.

"Saya, who was that young woman?" she asked her.

Saya glanced at her.

"Oh, a young lady that decided to give a hand to an old woman," she said, "She is nothing for you to worry about Konan-sama."

Konan continued to glance at the direction the young girl had gone. She can`t let herself starting to panic now. It had already been a tense few days with the old Regime on the move; she was starting to be on alert once more…

"Here are those pasties," Saya said to her as she put the bags upon the counter.

Konan turned her attention toward them and gave the elderly woman a soft smile again.

"Thank you Saya," she said.

"Send my regards to that daughter of yours for me."

"I will," Konan said before she walked away from the small shop.

She made her way home, walking underneath the rain. Frowning, the woman wondered again, who that mysterious girl was. She knew she can`t go around being wary of the ordinary people, but that girl didn't compose herself like someone who had been living in Ame for a long time. She was starting to grow suspicious of people again…

_Could the old Regime have sent for outside help? _She thought, _If that`s the case…then we might have some serious problems in our hands…I don't want to jump to conclusion but, I better notify Yahiko about it._

She nodded to herself and makes her way home, finding Yahiko standing by the window looking out toward the city. They had abandoned their old house and started staying here in the Watch Tower for fear of being subject of a surprise attack.

Yael looked up at her when she arrived, her red eyes lighting up catching the scent of what she was carrying.

"I smell fish," she said, smirking.

"They`re for you," Konan told her, "I hope that you`ll enjoy them."

Yael took hold of the bags and smiled.

"Thanks mom," she said.

Konan gave her a smile and glanced toward her old friend.

"Yahiko, something is amiss," she said.

He glanced at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"There was a foreign ninja in the Village," Konan said.

Yahiko frowned, tensing slightly and Yael looked up from her food.

"Foreign ninja?" he repeated.

Konan nodded.

"Hai," she said, "I fear that the old Regime had send for outside help…if that`s the case, their numbers might be larger than expected."

Yahiko frowned.

"Where did you find this foreign ninja?" he asked.

"At Saya-baachan`s shop," Konan told him.

At this, Yael stood up drawing their attention as she come to a stop in front of the opening that gave way toward the Village bellow.

"Yael…," Konan said.

"It`s probably a spy," she said, "I`ll use my chakra to search their presence on the rain…"

"Can you even perform that Jutsu?" Yahiko asked, "Nagato was the only one that could accomplish it."

Yael had a smirk on her face as she raised her hand.

"Don`t underestimate me," she said, "**Infinite Rain technique."**

She then frowned slightly as she stood there with both of her hands raised toward the heavens and soon enough, the rain started to fall even harder than before for at least a few minutes before it came back to the light drizzle that it was doing before.

"Found you," Yael said, "I`m going to take care of this spy…We might need to know who sends them to us."

With that she jumped from where she was standing falling down toward the Village.

Back at room she just left, Yahiko smile a little as he approached the opening.

"That girl…she really is Nagato`s daughter," he said.

Konan looked at the outside, frowning slightly.

"I hope she is alright."

Yahiko sighed before turning around.

"Where are you going?"

"I`m going to talk with one of my contacts," he said, "I want to know if the Old Regime had send out for outside forces."

* * *

The pale faced member of the Akatsuki was walking through the empty streets of the Village. He arrived in front of an alley and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes.

"You have information," a voice said from the shadows.

"It would seems that the Fox Clan is not a myth after all," pale face said, "Nagato seem to have found one of them, a young girl named Yael."

"The Fox Clan," the person in the shadows said, "This is good…if we can capture it and take control of that massive chakra…it could help us well in our plans."

"What will be done next?" pale face asked.

A chuckle echoed in the darkness.

"I think it`s soon time to start the attack," the voice said, "Now that Nagato is dead, his Rinnegan would not be able to turn the tide in this battle…soon enough, Hidden Rain will fall under my control."

"Of course sir," pale face said softly.

"You have done well Kimimaro," he said, "I will inform the Old Regime to start the attack tonight…your men have gathered a lot of information about Nagato`s teammates. It`s time to finish the Akatsuki once and for all."

"Of course Kabuto," Kimimaro said.

Suddenly Kimimaro opened his eyes and glanced up toward the place above.

"So you`ve felt it too," Kabuto said, pushing his glasses up, "Someone`s here…so take care of the rat, we wouldn`t want anyone to know of our plans."

"Hai," Kimimaro said before disappearing from where he was.

Naruko blinked as the flash of movement appeared right in front of her and she suddenly ducked down, to avoid getting hit. Then the person moved again and she was surprised at how fast the enemy was moving.

_Shit, _she thought.

A kick slammed straight into her chest sending flying backward as she spun in the air landing on her feet, instantly pulling out a kunai. She did it just in time for a sword came down upon her head and she blocked it.

It was a white blade…almost like a bone…

"**Dance of the Larch," **

More bones popped out of the enemy`s body as he spun around on himself, slashing through Naruko`s form causing the young girl to yell out in pain…only for her to disappear in a poof of smoke.

_Shadow clone, _Kimimaro thought, blinking.

He frowned to himself staring at the spot the shadow clone was.

_Konoha ninja, _he thought.

* * *

Naruko was enjoying her apple as she walked through the streets of the Village when she suddenly came to a stop, and then turning around. As she stood, the memories of the dispelled clone flashed in her mind as if she was just there.

_Kabuto is there also, _she thought, _that would mean…Orochimaru. From what the clone heard, that civil war is about to become a reality. I will have to warn Pervy Sage about it._

Before she could move, however three kunai hit the ground in front of her…each with three burning tags attached to them.

_Shit, _Naruko thought.

BOOM!

**Troubles found Naruko...?**

**Next time: **Reunion, and yet...

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	15. Reunion, and yet

Chapter Fifteen

Reunion and yet…

BOOM!

The explosion threw Naruko backward as she rolled on the ground, coughing from the sudden attack. She glanced around herself wondering where the blast had come from, instantly pulling out a kunai from her pouch.

She glanced around herself. This attack didn`t came from Kimimaro that much she knew, since the Bone User don`t use kunai knives. She took a stance glancing around her when her eyes instantly found the one who had attacked her.

The enemy was standing on a pole above her, wearing a straw hat which hid the face and Naruko instantly took her stance since her hood was still hiding her face. The person was dressed in a brown rain cloak which was soaked from the falling rain.

"So you`re the spy," the enemy said, the female voice floating through the air, "The Old Regime must be getting desperate to send spies within my Father`s city. But I am afraid this is as far as you go."

Naruko looked up toward the woman she was facing, thought she can`t see her face from underneath that hat she was wearing.

"I am neither a spy nor your enemy," she answered her.

The woman put her hands into a seal.

"Like I will believe that," she said.

Then she sped through them like it was nothing and then said.

"**Water Style: Explosive Bite of the Water Dragon," **she yelled.

The rain water around her started to grow in size taking the shape of a dragon causing Naruko to widen her eyes in surprise at the technique. She had never seen one like that before and she had only thought that the Water Dragon Jutsu was the only water dragon jutsu there was but here it is, this mysterious girl is showing off one of them…

_Don`t be admiring her technique…she is using it to attack you with it, _a small voice in her head said sounding strangely like Sasuke, _Move your ass out of the way._

Naruko had moved exactly at the right time just as the roaring Water Dragon crashed at where she was exploding on the rocks road she was standing on causing her to slid upon the surface of the water that was beside her.

Now she was standing upon it.

_Alright time for a counter attack, _she thought putting her hand into a seal.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**," she said.

A single clone appeared beside her and then took hold of her body and tossed her straight toward the woman who also come flying toward her pulling out a large sword from behind her back.

She tossed the kunai toward the oncoming woman who blocked it with her sword and aimed it straight toward Naruko who had teleported toward where the kunai was taking hold of the still airborne weapon.

_Damn, I can`t use that technique a lot, _she thought as she landed on the wall in a crouch.

Her attacker landed where she was a few minutes ago and turned toward her. Then the woman removed her hood, showing the familiar spiky red hair and the whiskered face. Naruko feel her eyes widen in shock as she stared at the girl below her.

_Yael, _she thought shocked.

Yael however didn`t seem to recognize her for she tossed a bunch of shuriken toward her and Naruko stepped out of the way letting them hit the wall she was standing on and then before she could get her bearing, Yael had appeared right in front of her.

_She is faster…_

A kick landed straight on Naruko`s chest sending the girl flying backward toward the lake and into the water. Naruko then swim back on top and kneeled upon the water.

"Damn Yael, you didn`t have to kick me so hard," she said.

Yael blinked in confusion as she stared at her.

"H…How do you know my name?" Yael asked her raising her large sword at toward Naruko.

Naruko chuckled and pulled back her hood, showing the girl her face.

"I didn`t think you would have forgotten your friends so easily," she said giving her a grin.

Yael stared at her, her red eyes wide in surprised and in shock.

"_Naruko?" _she said.

Yael landed down on the water in front of her, her red eyes narrowing a little.

"W…What are you doing here?" she asked.

"It`s kind of a long story," Naruko told her, then she started to cough, "Damn, you kick hard."

"Did someone else asked you for help?" Yael asked her.

Naruko stood up again and stared at the girl across her. Yael seemed to be cautious around her and the blonde girl sighed.

"No, I didn`t come here because someone asked me to," she said, "Look there is another matter that I would like to talk to you about, it`s important."

* * *

Yael was watching the blonde girl across her. She wondered how the blonde girl had managed to get into the city without alerting anyone. She watched the girl across her. She was still wearing that orange jumpsuit she had on back when they first met thought she wasn`t wearing her headband, letting the blonde hair fall around her face.

Yael feels a smirk coming on.

The blonde girl looked kind of hot with her hair wet like that. She then shook her head.

_Damn, what the hell am I thinking at such a time? _She thought.

"What is it that you will like to talk about?" Yael asked her.

The blonde girl expression was urgent.

"You are part of the Akatsuki are you not?" she asked.

Yael was confused now.

"Where did you hear that name?" she asked her.

"I eavesdropped some Sound Ninja talking about it," Naruko told her.

"Sound Ninja?" Yael repeated.

The blonde nodded.

"Yes, they are going to start an attack on the leader of whatever civil war is going to take place," she said, "They want to take control of Ame for reason I don`t know."

Yael`s eyes widened.

_They`re going to attack Mother and Uncle Yahiko, _she thought,_ I have to warn them._

"You`re right Naruko," Yael told her, "I am part of the Akatsuki. My uncle and Mother are the leaders of that force. If what you said is true then they are in danger. I will have to warn them."

Before Yael could move however, Naruko did and with great speed causing the redhead girl to falter slightly wondering what the hell got hold of her before Naruko tackled her down and then she heard the whistle of something moving in the air as white balls flew above them and she heard Naruko yell out with pain as blood flew out from one of her shoulders.

"Naruko," Yael yelled.

"I…I am fine," the blonde girl said, putting a hand on her shoulder from where the two where.

Yael turned her gaze toward the person who had thrown this and her eyes narrowed. A young man stood there, with his white hair and his eyes staring down at them. She recognizes him as the white haired member from the meeting she had with the Akatsuki. He was probably the youngest member that had been there.

"What…What exactly is going on?" she asked.

"You two know of the plan," the white haired young man said, "I`m sorry, but it`s time for your to die."

"Kimimaro," Naruko said, staring up at him.

"You know him?" Yael asked her.

"No," Naruko said, "But I do know him from the Bingo books that Konoha have about him. Kimimaro, he is a powerful sound ninja."

"Y…You betrayed us," Yael said, narrowing her eyes at him, "Why?"

Kimimaro turned his emotionless eyes toward her.

"I was never with you Yael of the Nine Tails," he said, "I was only fulfilling my mission as Lord Orochimaru commands."

Yael can feel Naruko`s gaze upon her at the name.

"Nine Tails?" she heard the girl whisper.

"And Uzumaki Naruko," Kimimaro continued, "You are also considered a wild card and since I will be facing the two of you, I will have to be at my strongest to take the both of you out."

_He intends to hold both me and Naruko here while they carry out their plan, _Yael thought, _that way, Mother and Yahiko will be unaware of the attack coming in._

"Yael," Naruko asked, causing the girl to give her sideway glance, "Why did he calls you Yael of the Nine Tails?"

"Naruko," she said, tightening her hand, "I…It`s not the time for this. I promise I will tell you what he mean after this, but we have to beat him first. I have to warn the Akatsuki about the surprise attack."

Naruko gave her a look before nodding.

Then the two girls focused their glance toward Kimimaro who was standing in front of them.

"Alright," Naruko said giving a smirk, "Let`s get wild."

* * *

Yahiko reached the area where his contact was supposed to be meeting him but there was no one there. With his hood up, the young man glanced around himself wondering where the man was.

_Damn it, he is late, _he thought.

Then the other figure arrived, his contact. The man was out of breath a little as he approached him.

"You`re late," Yahiko told him, shaking his head, "You know that I don`t like to be kept waiting."

The men reached him.

"Look they have been rumors of a spy here," Yahiko started to say.

SHLUCK!

Yahiko widen his eyes in feeling the cold steel of a kunai stabbing him straight into the stomach. He couldn`t understand what was happening? Why were his own men betraying him?

"W…What are you doing?" he said, feeling blood falling from his lips.

"Sorry Yahiko," the person said smirking, "It`s just business."

The young man quickly threw himself back from the man, holding the side of this stomach which was bleeding. He fell on one knee, feeling weakened from the stab wound.

_Damn it, _he thought.

The man who stabbed him raised his other hand on his face before pulling the face out like a mask. The pale face, the snake like eyes were behind it with the Sound headband visible in the poor light.

Yahiko`s eyes widened.

"Orochimaru?"

The man laughed softly.

"It`s been a while Yahiko-kun," he said, the smirk never leaving his face.

"W…What are you doing here?" Yahiko asked him.

"Now is that how you greet an old ally?"

Yahiko`s eyes narrowed.

"You bastard," he growled.

* * *

**WatchTower**

Konan turned her gaze toward the door opening as a group of ninja stepped inside, both of them wearing the Ame symbol thought it didn't have the slash upon it which is the symbol of the Old Regime.

"Origami Konan," one of them said, "Leader of the Akatsuki. It`s time we deal with you and achieve Hanzo-sama`s dream."

_The old Regime…how did they get in here? _She thought.

"Kill her,"

The group charged toward her as Konan put her hands into seal as the floor below them started to smoke. The group glanced down seeing the entire floor was rigged with paper bombs.

"S..._Shit_," one of the ninja yelled.

BOOM!

The entire floor exploded as the top of the Tower was thrown into rumbles and all of the ninja`s were killed in the blast. Floating above the destruction, with only half of her body formed, was Konan as she stared down at the destruction with cool amber eyes.

_At least my paranoia had paid off,_ she thought _I never thought that one day they would have reached the WatchTower. The only reason will be that we`ve got a traitor in our mist._

She glanced toward where Yael had gone.

_She can take care of herself_, she thought, landing on the roof beside the watchtower, _We have trained her well. I will have to warn Yahiko about it…let`s just hope that I am not too late._

Then the blue haired woman jumped forward, aiming toward where she knew Yahiko was meeting with his contacts.

**Hope you have enjoyed this chapter after such a long absence.**

**Next time: **Kimimaro`s Kekkei Genkai

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	16. Kimimaro's Kekkei Genkai

**Hey guys, here is a new chapter here. Sorry for the long wait. I had writer`s block for it.**

**Anyway, Enjoy**

Chapter Sixteen

Kimimaro`s Kekkei Genkai

The masked man was seating upon a rock as he observed the blue sky in front of him. The white mask he wore before was now lying on the ground beside him as his hood covered his features, thought the Sharingan eye he had glowed underneath it`s darkness.

"She really doesn`t remember," he murmured to himself.

It was still a strange notion to see someone that familiar face and yet, she didn`t remember anything about him. Maybe it was a wrong decision to seal her away inside that Temple, but even then, he had never expected anyone to be able to find it.

"**How did it go?"** Zetsu asked from behind him.

"Not quite how I expected it," he said, not turning around, "She doesn`t remember us at all. That Rinnegan User must have done something to the seal that I placed her upon when he released her."

"Well what do we do?"

The man stood up, holding his mask in his hand.

"What can we do?" he said, "Without her memories, The Nine Tails will not come to us of her own free will. We will stay in the shadows for now, but with the information that you have leaked out, The Hidden Rain must be in a state of warfare right now with the Old Regime moving out."

"**It was your idea after all," **Zetsu said.

He turned toward Zetsu.

"I want you to record The Nine Tails fights," he told his companion, "I must see if she still has the same instincts as she did in the past."

"**With her memory lost,"** Zetsu said, "She won`t fight like we remembered at all."

The man chuckled before turning his gaze toward the endless plain in front of him.

"The things about instincts Zetsu, is that what the body remember, not the mind," he said, "Her body is much older than she think it is and she might use those instinct in the fights that will happen with her."

"I get it," Zetsu said, a light cheerful tone within his voice, "I`ll get to it right away."

Then the plant like man disappeared into the ground, leaving the man to stand there alone. The man then turned his attention toward the view outside as he approached it.

_Look likes my plan will have to wait, _he thought, _even thought, I can still skip ahead with the next phase…but if I did that…_

He looked up toward the skies again.

"You really threw me in a pinch Kurama," he said, chuckling as if he had found something amusing.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Yael and Naruko stood together in front of the white haired young man. The Konoha ninja put her hands into a cross shaped seal.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu,"** she yelled out.

Seven clones popped out from around her, and they all pulled out a kunai knife.

"We are going to have to take care of him fast," Yael said, taking hold of her sword with a stance.

"Even so," Naruko told her, "You might have to watch out for him. Even if they are two of us, we must not let our guard down. He is not a dangerous ninja for nothing."

Yael gave her a nod.

"Alright," Naruko yelled, "Let`s go."

The clones all charged at Kimimaro who stood there as he simply leaned his head watching them for a few seconds before pulling out two bones from his shoulder blades. Then he narrowed his eyes for a fraction of a second before moving.

The Naruko clones were attacking him and Kimimaro sliced through one as it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Another once come flying toward him and he blocked the kunai stab with his own weapon and then bones pierced out from his back stabbing through the girl who let out a yell of pain before she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Then two other clones were coming at him and then, he spun upon himself throwing finger bones at them taking them out instantly. Then with a yell, Yael come flying at him with her sword strike and he spun upon himself avoiding the attack, letting the sword hit the ground in a clang.

"Fast," he said, "But not my level."

He threw a kick forward and from the sol of his feet a bone came out, aiming straight for Yael`s exposed face as the girl`s red eyes widened noticing the white weapon coming closer and closer.

Then a kunai knife appeared from nowhere, hitting the side of the bone pushing it sideway but gave Yael enough time to raise her blade, with all intent of slicing him into two pieces. Kimimaro, while spinning extended his hand blocking the strike from below with his weapon and used it as leverage to throw himself backward and landing a little way away from Yael`s form.

"I told you to keep your guard up," Naruko said as she landed beside her.

Yael narrowed her eyes at the man across them.

"He is faster than I expected," she said.

Naruko was holding a kunai in her hand.

"You managed to give her enough time to slip away from me," Kimimaro said.

Yael can feel her chakra running through her blades as she stared at him. Any more seconds she waste fighting him is even longer she took before she can join her mother and uncle again. She will not let them get killed because of that man`s betrayal.

"But you won`t escape me again," Kimimaro said, "**Dance of the Willow."**

Bones spurt out from parts of his body putting the two girls on their guards and then charged forward at them. Naruko instantly put her hands into the familiar shaped crossed seal.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu,"** she said.

Fifteen Narukos appeared as they charged toward the oncoming Kimimaro who tore through them with a spinning attack like it was nothing, decimating the clones instantly. Then he made way straight for the duo as both Yael and Naruko charged forward at him and then with a spin he dodged their attacks and Yael spun her blade in her hand to block him coming at her from the lower side with a swipe kick.

Naruko saw the hand coming at her and blocked it with the kunai she had noticing Yael also blocking an attack. Then Kimimaro spun the other bones that had grown around his body coming straight at their unprotected sides, cutting them and then the duo was thrown back by his fierce power as they were both send sliding back on the water.

Yael had a cut on her arm and Naruko had one across the robe she was wearing thought no blood had appeared there. Before they could get their bearing, Kimimaro was upon them again.

"**Dance of the Larch," **he said as more bones came out of his body.

Spinning rapidly upon himself, the bones slashed at the two girls causing them to yell out in pain at the attack and were thrown backward as both of them disappeared in puff of smokes.

_Shadow Clones, _Kimimaro thought surprised, _when did they switch?_

* * *

From below the water, Yael was floating within it as she flew through seals, seeing that Kimimaro had fallen for the trap and then when she landed upon the last seal she smirked softly.

"**Water Style, Exploding Water Vortex Jutsu."**

The water around her started to spin around before it aimed straight toward Kimimaro who was still standing upon the water`s surface above her a few feet away. Then when the water reached the surface it exploded outward sending Kimimaro high in the air…

_Your turn Naruko, _she thought.

The Bone user had jumped up just before the attack from below could hit him. He narrowed his eyes slightly.

_They must have switched when the Shadow Clones drew my attention from them earlier, _he thought, _But if one`s here…where is the other?_

"Above you," a voice yelled.

Kimimaro turned his attention behind him just in time to see two Narukos holding a large swirling blue ball of concentrated chakra.

"And you`re done," Naruko yelled throwing the giant ball forward, "**Giant Rasengan."**

The attack hit him straight on as the explosion of chakra appeared around him before throwing him backward, into a building which he crashed into. Naruko let out a large grin noticing that her plan had worked before she landed on the water surface with a soft plop beside Yael.

"Is he dead?" the redhead asked her.

Naruko gave her a glance.

"He`ll have to be," she said, "That Rasengan attack is even more powerful than the normal Rasengan and the normal one can cause some serious damage. His bones will have to be harder than steel to be able to survive that."

Yael nodded and put her sword upon her back.

"I must say, that was some quick thinking of your part," she said.

Naruko gave her a smile.

"Hey, quick plans that are going to work on any enemy," she said, "It`s kind of my thing."

"I best go warn the others," Yael told her, "and you`ll have to come with me. If the Old Regime really is aware of the plan, then I have to warn Mother and Uncle about it."

Naruko nodded at her.

"Alright, let`s go," she said.

"_You know, that surprised me for a bit," _Kimimaro`s voice echoed across the area.

The duo suddenly turned around toward where Naruko had sent him and found the ninja standing there, but he looked different. His skin had turned a dark color with bones sticking out of his back and he even had a tail on his back.

"W…What the…?" Yael whispered.

He was crouched upon the ground as his golden eyes stared straight at them. Then from his back, his spine grew out and he raised his hand taking hold of it and pulling it out until he was done and then straightened up.

"I underestimate you two," he said softly, "I will not do the same mistake again."

"He…He survived the Giant Rasengan?" Naruko whispered, the shock present in her voice.

"Now, let`s try this again," Kimimaro said.

He raised his hand toward the duo and then said, "**Finger Drilling Bullets."**

The bones in his fingers shoot out toward the duo and Naruko blocked some with her kunai and Yael simply used the side of her sword to avoid them from hitting her. Then Kimimaro moved, coming straight at them before launching the spine toward them, forcing the duo to move to avoid the oncoming attack.

He then landed right in the middle of where they were and then made for Yael, leaving Naruko who frowned noticing this.

_He is going after Yael, _she thought before charging after them.

* * *

Yael turned her head around noticing Kimimaro coming after her. She turned and slid on the ground, getting ready to fight against him as Kimimaro launched his spine toward her and to her surprise, it lengthened straight at her as she blocked it with her sword.

But Kimimaro spun it around like a whip as the white bones part upon the spine spun toward her unprotected back, forcing her to jump above it to avoid it hitting her. Then she noticed it lengthened even move as it started to twist until they were no blind spot to avoid.

"I`ve got you now," Kimimaro said as the spine twist around Yael`s form holding it there.

Then around his other hand bone grew out until it formed some sort of spike before he charged toward her aiming it straight at her immobilized form.

_I won`t be able to do anything, _Yael thought.

"**Clematis Dance: Flower," **Kimimaro said as he threw the spike forward aimed straight toward her and Yael immobilized by the spine around her, couldn`t do anything…

* * *

Naruko`s eyes widened as the attack hit Yael`s form as she got closer, launching the duo unto the ground in a crater. She noticed the sea of red that had grew around Yael`s form. She was too far away to help her friend and she had just died and she couldn`t even help her…

"YAEL," she yelled out.

When she got closer, she noticed that the red had had appeared around Kimimaro`s body as well and Naruko was confused as she stared at the sight in front of her. At first her eyes could actually make out of anything that she was seeing and then when she started to actually see, Naruko noticed that the "red" that she had passed off as blood was actually fur…

"W…What the hell?" she murmured.

The red fur had twisted around Kimimaro`s white bone attack and they were coming from Yael`s own body, and saw that they came from below Yael`s clothes…

"Just what…?"

* * *

Yael eyes widened in surprise when her tails had enveloped around her body and around Kimimaro`s attack stopping it from hitting her.

"Your...tails?" Kimimaro said, sounding quite surprised.

Yael`s eyes quickly looked up toward him before launching another tail forward twisting around his head. Then she tossed him sideway, away from her as she turned around smashing him unto the ground.

Yael then can feel the red chakra growing around her form as her whiskers became even more pronounced. Her Tails grew around her, as her red hair became even spikier than it was before.

"Now time for a counter attack," she said.

**A counter attack...Yael unleash her chakra...**

**Next time: **Nine Tails

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


End file.
